Finding memories rewrite
by HiddenName
Summary: Akira is a girl that has missing memories from when she was a young child. The only place that can help retrieve her memories is the Sakamaki's household. Why is her memories here? Who is her real parents? Why is she like this?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys!**_

 _ **For some of you that know this story already. This is going to be different. Not a lot of it is going to change in the original, but some important details of the story is.**_

 _ **This is the update version. Those who are new and are reading this, you can read the original if you wish to, but I will delete it shortly. I don't know when, but soon I suppose. I'll probably delete it when I catch up with this rewrite.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and the new big, big details I am going to put. Okay, enjoy.**_

 _ **I do not own Diabolik lovers.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Akira**

For those of you, who do not know who I am. I am a person. I am sister. I am someone who memories are unknown. When I was 8 years old, I was in church with people that I don't even know. One man from the church adopted me, despite not knowing who am I, why am I here, and who I belong to. He was a strange man and quite stubborn as well. He introduced me to his daughter, Yui Komori. At first, I couldn't even accept this little girl is suppose to be my sister. I couldn't speak. I couldn't write. I couldn't do anything except show I feel. My emotions scared her, the man, including myself. I was frighten for something happened to me that I never want to happen again.

It took me many years to accept these people are my family. Even with the acceptation of my new family, I always wondered what I was doing in that church. I want to find my memories. I want to find out who I truly am. Then, that's when things clicked.

The man, my 'father', told me about a place called the Sakamaki's household. He told me that in that house you would find the memories that I wished for. Finally, I found a place that hold something about me. I had to wait though. I had to wait until Yui was 16 and I was 17. Now, I am 17 and I am finally going to find my memories.

I am a person. I am a sister. I am...

Akira Komori.

* * *

"Now Akira, don't get mad," My 'father' says calmly.

"Don't get mad. Don't get mad!" I shouted at him, "You expect me to believe without me knowing that you took Yui into the Sakamaki's household without me. The one place in which holds all of my memories. Are you insane?! Not only that, they're vampires!"

The man I was certainly yelling at wasn't just a normal person. He told me at age 12 that he was a vampire hunter. He did something long ago that he regrets and decides to retire, because of that mistake.

"Yes, okay. Look I'm sorry, Akira, but you are going to tomorrow. I made the plans to separate for both of you. I had no idea that my daughter can get hurt," He explains.

We were talking about something I picked up from Sakamaki's house. I looked up to see that girls enter that house every year, but all the girls never leave the house. It's something that got my suspicious on. I walk towards a window to see it was raining and I had chill run down my spine.

I turned around to the man shouting, "I have to leave now!"

I passed him to grab my already packed stuff, and call in taxi that was already in front of our house. My eyes widen as I looked behind me to see the old man smiling. He nodded his head as the taxi driver took my luggage and with a kiss on his cheek. I entered the taxi cab and drove off to the Sakamaki's house.

I felt shivers on my spine intensify as I narrowed my eyes. Who ever these Sakamaki's are? They better not hurt Yui, or I'll hurt them. We arrived just in 10 minutes thanks to no traffic. I got my luggage before the guy did, thank him, and rush in the front door. I tried to open the door but it was locked, and I heard screaming inside. Not just any screaming, Yui's screaming.

My eyes widen as I heard the screaming goes deeper into the building. I let go of my luggage to run around the building where I hear the screaming the most. I end up to the garden where a window was with a balcony. I could smell strong, sweet blood that I know so well. My eyes widen as I looked up to see someone with purple hair, purple and black dress, and the woman smiling down at me.

I felt pain in my head as it was pounding so loudly in my head. I shook my head left and right as I look up to see that woman gone, and Yui's pleading voice. I breathed in and out to lean down looking up with a high jump. I jump on the balcony to see Yui getting hovered from 3 people. I reached in my boot to grab three knives to throw besides their heads.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Nee-chan!"

They all turned to look at me as I smirk from Yui pushing the 3 boys off of her, and running straight towards me. I pulled her in a hug as I glared at the boy in front of me. I saw 6 boys looking over at me.

A boy with blonde hair, earplugs in his ears, blue eyes, and a school uniform. Another boy had purple hair, glasses, red eyes, and wearing a proper school uniform. The third boy had purple hair as well, purple eyes, and was holding a teddy bear. The fourth was a boy red hair, green eyes, school uniform, and wearing a fedora. My eyes went towards a boy with red hair as well, green eyes but darker, and a messy school uniform. Lastly, a boy with white hair, purple eyes, and messy, ripped school uniform.

"Nee-chan..." Yui spoke softly looking up at me.

I ignored her to move in front of Yui protecting her as I glared at them.

"So, these are the Sakamaki's siblings," I spoke up turning looking at the blonde hair, "Shu Sakamaki." The purple haired with red eyes, "Reiji Sakamaki," The purple hair and purple eyes, "Kanato Sakamaki," The red hair with a fedora, "Laito Sakamaki," The boy with red hair and green eyes, "Ayato Sakamaki," Finally, the white hair boy, "and Subaru Sakamaki."

I looked over at them one more time to reach for my knifes in my boot. I glared at them ready to strike when needed.

"Nee-chan! When did you get those knifes? Those are dangers," Yui shouted startled.

I didn't face her but replied, "I'm afraid I can't answer that, but... I did some research on this place. I'm sorry, Yui. I suppose I was a little late on my research. Thanks to father, no less."

"Oi! Who are you?" The boy named Ayato screamed at me.

I smirked to answer, "Didn't my little sister tell you? I'm her sister, and that's all you ever get from me."

The moon was reflecting on me as I picked up Yui to run as lighting pass the boys.

"Nee-chan! You know, doing this will exhausted you!" Yui spoke worried.

"My energy was already up when I jumped on that balcony to save you," I replied running down the steps.

I continue running down to stop putting Yui to her feet and take a breathe. I was exhausted for sure, but I had to get Yui out of here. If I jumped down at that balcony with her. I don't know if I could save us both from that big fall.

"Nee-chan, you hair..."

Yui's voice made me look at my hair as I smiled to feel that familiar scare inside me. My hair was white, and I know my eyes has changed. The reason for Yui and my father to be afraid at that time...

"What are you?"

Yui and I turned around to see the six brothers on top of the stairs glaring down at me. I smirked to stand up straight walking towards Yui.

I walked behind her to whisper, "Forgive me, Yui."

She looked at me understanding as I opened my mouth to...

...pierce her neck.

"What?"

"Impossible..."

"Half-vampire?"

I released Yui's neck to have me catch her before she falls as I look up at them with blood running down my chin. I smirked to whip of the blood on my chin and set Yui down on the ground gently.

"I'm sorry to introduce myself so late," I spoke up sweetly, "I am the 2nd daughter of Seiji Komori. In this place is the memories that I have longed for," I walked in front of Yui smirking at them, "My name is...Akira Komori."

Their eyes widen for some reason as I felt my vampire instinct going away, and my human self coming back. My white, long hair turned back into brown, and my red eyes turning into their brown eyes as I glared at them.

"As long as I am here, I will make you an offer. Instead of drinking Yui's blood, you can drink mine," I compromised. Their eyes widen even more as I continued, "In return you let us live here, and you will not harm Yui, understand?"

Their eyes that were wide became a glare, but I didn't back down from their glares for this was only way to protect Yui. Even though, I don't accept Yui as my little sister and I'm okay with her calling 'nee-chan'. She is someone that is part of my life.

I looked up at them to ask, "Do we have a deal?"

 _ **I hoped you enjoy this little chapter for I thought this was better then the original. This was something that I wanted to do in the original, but I wasn't very too sure if this was okay.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hoped you enjoy it and please tell me what you think?**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi guys! I don't what to say on to start this, but just in enjoy._**

 ** _I do not own Diabolik lovers._**

 **Chapter 2**

I look down at Yui as I see sleeping calmly on her bed. I frowned as I stand up to look at her desk to see two uniforms, and I was afraid of this. She would have to go to the night class like I do sometimes.

I walked in the bathroom to put on my uniform for my new school, and put my old clothes folded and in the bin. I put on my necklace that I had since I entered the church. It was a silver and blue cross that a blue gem in the middle of it. I walked out to sit back down on the bed as I moved some hair from Yui's face.

"I'm sorry, Yui. If only I had research sooner," I whispering sighing.

"What's wrong, Akira-chan."

I turned around to see Laito right behind me. I glared at him as I tried to scoot away from him, but I felt the bed shift. I look at where Yui was to see that she was up and her eyes were wide.

"Nee-chan...?" Yui question confused.

"Don't worry, bitch-chan," Laito spoke up having our eyes to him, "Akira-chan and I were just having a little chat."

His gaze went to me smirking as he was coming closer. My eyes narrowed even more as I raised my hand ready to punch him, but someone else pushed me.

"Move out of the way. She belongs to Your truly," Ayato spoke angry.

I moved my arm that was in the arm in front of Yui as those two were arguing.

"Ayato, don't be so rough," Laito complained.

"Shuddap, she's mine," Ayato replied angrily.

I glared at Ayato saying, "I don't remember belonging to anyone."

Ayato glared at me as we continue to glare at each other in a battle.

"Everyone!" Someone shouted.

We turned our heads to look at the door to see Reiji looking angry at all of us.

"You'll be late." He states.

"Shit..." Ayato complains standing up, "Not you again, Reiji."

"But I was having fun," Laito complained.

I moved Yui closer to me as she put her arms around my waist. She put her head on my shoulder as I felt a shaking a little. She was probably thinking that they were talking about her and was scared about what happen this morning.

"You also need to get changed," Reiji ignored them to look at Yui.

I rubbed Yui's back as she looked at Reiji asking, "Changed? Are we going somewhere?"

"School," I answered before Reiji. Yui looked up at me confused as I explained, "Your going to a night school that I often go too as well." I stand up to go over to Yui desk picking up her uniform, "You need to understand Yui. You now live in house full of vampires. It not just me anymore and you must respect their choice and decision understand." I walked to Yui handing her uniform, "Go into the bathroom and get dress. Okay?" I smiled for her to nod her head.

She grabbed her uniform rushing to the bathroom leaving the four of us. I sighed as I looked at Reiji to glare at him.

" _You_ need to understand that she has been mortal all her life, so she has never been in a night school," I explained.

"But you have?" Ayato questioned, still siting on Yui's bed.

"Yes. My vampire instinct appear with out warning, and the only warning I have is immense pain," I explained looking down.

I grabbed my necklace tightly as the thought of it only brought even more pain. Another thing that they don't know is that my vampire self gives me warning, when it sense danger. That is one part that I am grateful of to be a vampire and terrified at the same time.

"Anyway," I spoke up walking to the door to open it, "You three should leave. Its not gentleman-like to enter a ladies room when she's changing." The three of them stand up to walk to the door as I ask, "Please, don't tell Yui about our deal. I don't want her to worry."

The three of looked at me, but said nothing and just leave the room. I closed the door behind them too hear the bathroom door open to see Yui in her uniform. I smiled nodding my head as I re-open the door again.

"Let's go."

* * *

We were inside the limo with Yui siting next to my left, myself at the window seat, Ayato to Yui's left, Shu on Ayato's left, Kanato on Shu's left, Laito, Subaru, and finally Reiji. The limo was completely quite as I looked around for Yui to tug on my sleeve.

"Say, Nee-chan," Yui spoke up, "What's it like being in the night school?"

"It's quite... dead," I explained the best way I can.

It's true though, people only the night class either are vampires themselves, or just work better at night. Nothing really happens at night and everything is just so quite.

I was interrupted by thoughts when I heard laughter to look and see Ayato laughing.

"Dead! Haha! That's a funny way to put it, Akira," Ayato says to look at me seriously.

"It was only way for me to explain it. The night school is quite boring and half of the students are vampires without other people knowing," I stated crossing my arms.

"Is that true?!" Yui asked scared.

"Shuudap, pancake. You shouting is annoying," Ayato says looking at Yui angrily.

Yui looked at Ayato to say, "You keep calling me that. I have a name and it's Yui Komori!"

"Shuddap!" Ayato replies angry, "Your opinion won't matter to me in your lifetime, pancake."

I saw Ayato coming closer to Yui as I grabbed a knife from my boot to point it at his neck. Ayato looked at me with wide eyes as I noticed something different from those eyes.

"Don't forget," I whispered for only Ayato and the rest of them to hear.

Ayato continued to stare at me when a book closing interrupted us.

"Ayato, how many times must I tell you?" Reiji spoke up, "Take such activities to your room."

Ayato moved back and I put my knife back inside my boot to sit up straight.

"That is for you two," Reiji continued to show us cranberry juice, "100% cranberry juice is the best cure for weak blood."

"Th...Thank you so much," Yui replied to grab her's and mine.

She hands me mine as I already plucked a hole in it.

"You need not thank me," Reiji says stopping me before I drink it. I looked at him to see he was staring back at me, "You must become fully aware that you are our prey and drink that daily."

I heard Yui gasp as I look at her shaking and squeezing the cranberry juice.

"Her teeth are chattering," Kanato spoke up for us to look at him, "Teddy, when mortals feel fear, they reflect it with this sort of behavior. It's funny, so have a good look."

My heart was filled with anger as I looked at Kanato to see him turn Teddy around, and watch Yui. My hand was squeezing the box as I grabbed one of Yui's hand. Yui looked at me at the same time, I threw the cranberry juice at Reiji.

"What?!" Reiji shouted looking at me as he was soaked with cranberry juice.

Luckily the limo stopped in front of the school as I grabbed Yui's hand to get out of the limo. I didn't look back at them but I can feel Yui shaking, not for her... but for me.

* * *

We entered the school to know our class. We walked in to see Ayato and Kanato already in their desk. Kanato was laughing with his Teddy and Ayato's head was in desk. I was surprised when Ayato suddenly grabbed my wrist to make me look at him.

"What were you thinking?" Ayato spoke angry.

"Huh? I don't think what I did is any of your business," I replied glaring back at him.

He stand up to start pulling me, "Come with me."

"Hey! What are you?!" I shouted trying to struggle.

His grip on my wrist even tighter as we entered room that had a pool inside. I looked at him confused when the warning from my vampire self came in. This time I tried pulling even harder, but Ayato stop letting go of my wrist.

"Ayato?" I questioned confused looking at his back.

"Do you... remember me?" Ayato asked.

I looked at him even more confused, but glared at his back to ask, "Why would I remember you? Is this some kind of joke-"

I was grabbed again to be pulled into Ayato chest.

"Then, I'll make you remember me," Ayato whispered.

He moved my hair away to pierce my neck that felt painful. I gasped from the pain for immense pain came through my whole body. My hair turned white and my eyes were red like blood as I stare up at the ceiling.

"No...Stop..." I whimpered from all of this pain.

Then, I felt my head pounding as tears start showing for visions to show up.

 _"What are you doing up here all alone?"_

 _A familiar boy turned around look at me as my mouth moved on it's own to smile at the boy._

 _"Well, are you going to answer my question?" I asked._

 _The boy glared at me replying, "Why should I tell you? Who are you anyway?"_

 _I smiled to reply, "I'm a friend. I can help you out of here. If you like?"_

 _The boy's eyes widen as he came closer to me asking, "Really? What about my mom? She will get angry at me if I leave."_

 _I reached out my arm to the boy saying, "Don't worry about it. She won't notice anything."_

 _The boy grabbed my stretch out hand to smile saying, "Okay. I'm Ayato. Ayato Sakamkai."_

 _"I'm Akira. It's nice to meet you, Aya-chan."_

My eyes widen as the vision was gone, and the pain came back. I screamed to push Ayato back to have him let me go. I step back to start falling backwards. I looked at Ayato to see him stretching his hand towards me as I start to close my eyes.

Ayato turned into that boy and the only thing I heard was, "Aya-chan..."

* * *

 ***3rd person***

"Aya-chan..."

Ayato heard Akira whisper as she falls in the pool with her eyes close. Ayato ran towards the pool diving in to grab her. He holds her tightly to him to have his eyes soften. He grabbed the back of her head to connect his lips with hers.

* * *

 ***1st person***

The darkness that surround and the choking felt lighter. I feel like I can finally breathe and the dark was showing light. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a pool, and Ayato was kissing me.

My eyes widen as our eyes connect for second to have him go down to my neck. He pierced my neck again for to know feel the immense pain gone. My eyes and hair were turning into their usual brown. He helped me above the water so I can finally breathe again.

Ayato was hugging me as I heard him whisper with complete happiness.

"Your blood is flowing through my body... It totally overwhelms me," He says.

I looked at Ayato to raise my hand slapping him to have his face turn to the right.

"What were thinking?!" I shouted at him. I pushed him away to have him let go of me and for me to swim on my own, "Do you have any idea how much pain you had just brought me?! Not only that but for some reason I saw you!" Ayato's eyes were wide, but I ignored it to continue, "Do you have anything to do with my memories?! Just who the hell are you people anyway?!"

I put my hands on my face as I felt tears going down my cheeks from the pain, and the vision that I had early.

"Just... what was that?" I ask this time softly.

"Akira..." Ayato spoke up reaching towards me.

"No," I whispered swimming back, "Leave me alone."

I swim away from Ayato to exit the pool as I looked back at him to see him still stare at me.

I faced him my back saying, "If this was some twisted joke as punishment. Then, you are horrible."

"This wasn't a joke, Akira, " I heard Ayato spoke softly.

I heard him getting out of the pool as I faced him to see his were looking at me softly. I step away from him still concerned to be around him. I turned away from him to walk to the door ready to open it, but stopped from Ayato's voice.

"I don't care if you despise me, Akira. I will have you remember, and I won't ever let you go," Ayato says.

"Good luck with that," I replied to walk out of the room dripping wet.

* * *

 ***Sakamaki's house***

I was in my bed, showered, and ready to go sleep to have all this whole day just been a strange dream.

 _Akira!_

A child's voice spoke that have me remembered Ayato turning into a child, when I fell in the pool.

"Just... who am I?"

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed it for I think this chapter is a lot better. Some parts are my own, and some are from the anime. I hope enjoyed it for the next chapter is possibly going to be OCxShu.**

 **Please wait for the next chapter.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! So I'm going to do something different in the beginning of my intro when I start the chapters.**_

 _ **I want to give out thanks to...**_

 _ **HoneyBlossom99**_ _ **for the favorite.**_

 _ **Utau54**_ _ **for favorite and following.**_

 _ **VampireSiren**_ _ **for following and reviewing on my story. The answer to your question in the last review is that this story will mostly be in first person in Akira's version. The original was 3rd person, but I decided to keep in first person.**_

 _ **So yeah, thank you for reviewing, following, and favorite. I hope you enjoy.**_

 ** _I do not own Diabolik lovers._**

 **Chapter 3**

Awkward...

One word to describe the everything around me would be awkward. We are all in the dinning room eating without anyone speaking. Everyone was eating except Yui and Shu. I didn't care for Shu, but Yui was someone that I was worried for.

"Yui," I spoke up.

Yui looked up to turn looking at me with confused eyes.

I look at her worriedly asking, "Are you okay? You haven't been eating."

I lean back in my chair to cross my fingers staring at Yui. Yui look down at her food to have a frown place on her face. My eyes narrowed as I sit up straight to grab one of the dining to knife to someone's throat.

"Why are you behind Yui?" I questioned to look at him angrily.

Laito was smirking at me to raise his hand up replying, "I was just worried for bitch-chan like you are."

I narrowed my eyes even more at him when Reiji's voice spoke up.

"Laito," We turn our heads to him, "It's bad manners to get to your feet druing a mean."

"Yes, sir," Laito replies backing away to wink at me.

I tsk in annoyance to put my knife on the table and continue eating my food. I heard shuffling to see look to my right seeing Shu standing up.

"Shu-san?" Yui questioned.

"This is a pain," Shu says calmly with his eyes closed.

He walks around the table, passing me, and exit the room with me staring at his back.

"That deadbeat," Reiji states after Shu's gone.

 _That's nothing like a gentlemen, talking behind someone's back. How rude._

Reiji was complaining about Shu, while Kanato was having fun mashing up all the banana cookies. I stand up for all of this was really annoying.

"Nee-chan?" Yui questions.

I look at her to walk behind her patting her head saying, "I'm going to my room. I finished."

I exit the room not afraid if I get in trouble with Reiji or any of them. I felt several eyes on my back but I ignored them to just walk in my room. I jump on my bed with a thump to have my head on my pillow as I stare up at the ceiling.

"How annoying," I whispered.

 _Akira!_

My eyes widen as I sit up to look around to see that no one was here, and I remembered it was just my imagination. No a memory from the first day of school. Ayato's child-like voice was also starting to annoying me too. That voice won't even leave me alone and all I can do is just try to ignore it.

"What's with the glare?"

I looked at my desk to see that the devil himself was here... siting on my chair.

I stand up not looking at him to reply, "I don't think that's any of your business."

"You are my business," Ayato says plainly. I stare at him with wide eyes as his face soften to say, "Let me suck your blood, Akira."

I sigh to realize that he was just messing with me and didn't mean anything by it. I rubbed the back of my head to look at Ayato.

"Look Ayato. I was just going to take a bath and-"

I was cut off when Ayato was in front of me grabbing my hand that was messing up my hair. He glared down at me with an almost anger, desire, and hurtful look.

"What did you call me?" Ayato asked.

"Huh? I called you by your name. It's Ayato, isn't it?" I question looking at him confused.

Ayato's glare deepen as his hold on my wrist tighten even more. I winced as I start struggling from his strong grip.

"Hey! That hurts!" I shouted at him.

He only tighten his hold on me and pushed me down on the floor to hover above me. He grabbed both of my wrist to raise them over my head.

"What are you...?" I was cut off by his face piercing my collarbone.

I knew wearing a long sleeve, v-cut, blue shirt was a bad idea. Though, of course I didn't believe my judgement like I always do.

"Stop...it..." I winced as he pierced at a different place.

I begun struggling to luckily get one of my hands out of his whole. I pulled on his shoulder to have him remove his fangs on my skin to look at me.

"What's a matter with you?! You suddenly getting so angry at me!" I shouted at him.

"Your fault for not calling me the wrong name," Ayato replies having me look at him confused.

"Wrong name?" I questioned.

Ayato narrowed his eyes to whisper, "Aya-chan..."

 _"It's nice to meet you, Aya-chan."_

My eyes widen as I finally found the strength to kickhim off of me. I stand up to start breathing heavily and getting dizzy from losing blood. I glared at him to step back with him staring at me intensely.

I couldn't handle the stare he was giving me as I ran out of the room to head straights the bathroom. I locked the door to lean against it trying to calm my breathing. I walk to the bath to put in the water that filled up the tub with hot water, then walk over to a mirror. I pulled down my shirt to see the bite marks that Ayato gave me as I sighed.

 _Why didn't I kick him before? What's wrong with me?_

I heard the splash of water to turn to the tub to see Shu. He was inside the tub being full clothed, closed eyes, and probably listening to music.

I shake my head saying, "Not another one."

"That was quite rude," Shu spoke up with his eyes still closed.

I looked up at him to walk over the tub to shout, "Look _Shu._ If you don't mind I would like to take bath. It's been a long day."

"Would you like to join me?" Shu asked opening his eyes to show me his blue eyes.

"Huh?!" I shouted looking at him angry, "No thank you."

I faced him my back to cross my arms.

"How are you going to take a bath without a towel or a change of clothes?" Shu asked.

My eyes widen as I remembered that I forgot to bring a towel and change of clothes. I glanced at him to see him still staring at me. Those eyes felt so nostalgic that I somehow want to cry. Those eyes that look at me seem so sad and exhausted.

"I feel so tired," Shu spoke up closing his eyes again.

The nostalgic feeling and the sadness didn't go away from me. It just made the sadness even more as I see him close his eyes.

"I've always wondered why you and your brother hate each other so much. Just what happened to all of you that made you all become like this?" I questioned looking down.

"Are you worried?" Shu spoke softly.

I look at him fully replying, "More like curiosity."

"Our mother's," Shu replied. I unfolded my arms for him to continue, "Reiji and I have the same mother. Kanato, Laito, and Ayato- the triplets- have another mother, and Subaru to another mother."

"That can't be the only reason," I spoke up, "It just can't be."

 _"Aya-chan..."_

The hurt look on Ayato when saying that little name from my memories came into my mind. People don't become like this because of their mothers. There has to more reason then just one. There just has to be.

"I'm so tired..." Shu got me out of my thoughts.

I look at him to see him go even deeper into the bath to have me grab his hand. My eyes widen when something strange came into my head. The big hand that I grabbed turned small, and my hand was even smaller then the other.

 _"You need to be more careful," My mouth and voice spoke to the owner of the hand._

 _We were surround by snow as I look at the person._

 _"Haha. Sorry," The boy replies rubbing the back of his head, siting on a pile of snow._

 _"You just need to be careful, Shu-chan. Ed-chan would get mad, you know."_

Our hands turned into normal for me to start shaking. I slapped Shu's hand away from me as I looked down touching my head.

"Another one..." I whispered.

I was starting feel immense pain again and my vampire-self warning me. I was breathing heavy to suddenly feel something wet and warm all around me. I looked around my surrounding once more to see that I was in the bath with Shu grabbing my hand. I look up at him to have our eyes connect.

"Stay... away..." I spoke pathetically for the pain to still continue.

 _This happened twice now. What's happening? It has never done this before._

"Let me drink your blood," Shu's voice spoke up from the pain.

I look up at him wincing with some of my white hair hiding my face, and the end of my hair getting wet. I was breathing heavily for the pain to slowly start going down, but still lingering.

Shu grabbed the back of my head to move some of my hair from my face to see me closely.

"It's quite pale," Shu says looking down at my neck, "I bet if I bite, it would spurt bright red blood like a geyser." I heard Shu tsk as he pulled me closer to him, "Did Ayato do this? He's such a possessive freak."

"Your insane," I spoke breathlessly to compose myself from the pain, "First Ayato, and now you. What the hell do you want from me?"

Shu just looked at me to have his face buried to my neck kissing it gently. I gasp for his fangs to pierce my neck without warning.

"Shu..." My eyes widen to look up.

He continues drinking my blood for me grab his shoulders holding tightly onto his shirt.

"Stop...Shu-chan..." I whispered.

"Akira?" Shu released his fangs to look at me with wide eyes.

I connect my eyes with him to glare at him saying, "You need to stop."

"No," Shu says putting his arms around my waist, "I want more of your blood."

He bites my neck again for me to grasp for his hold on me became stronger. I was so weak from Ayato drinking in my blood that I couldn't do anything, and I was starting to get even more dizzy.

He released his fangs again from my neck to whisper, "Never forget Akira. That no matter where you go or run, you will not leave my side again."

I pushed Shu away from me to glare at him to jump out of the bath to touch my neck from his fangs made. I step back to splash Shu to have his hair and face wet to look at me with wide eyes. I ran out of the bathroom not wanting to have a bath anymore.

I entered my room to shut the door sliding down to sit on the floor to try and calm my heart.

"Akira?"

I look up with wide eyes to see Ayato looking down at me as I avoided his eyes. I stand back up to feel my wet clothes and hair dripping down my legs and onto the floor.

"You're soaking wet," Ayato states the obvious.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," I replied harshly.

Ayato's eyes narrowed to continue, "And your half-vampire self showed up." His eyes widen when he pulled me to him to move some of my hair, "These fangs...Reiji...No...Shu..." He let go of me to glare at the door, "That bastard."

He surprised me by wrapping a towel around me and pulling into what looks like a game room.

"Shu!" Ayato shouted.

Shu was on the couch resting while I was doing my best to dry self off with this towel.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!" Ayato shouted having me confused.

 _How is picking a fight with you?_

Shu didn't reply for Ayato to glare at him getting angrier, "Hey, can you hear me?!"

"Keep it down..." Shu spoke up nonchalantly.

"Shit," Ayato cursed, "I challenge you to a game of darts!"

I looked at Ayato even more confused as a game of darts sounds kind of stupid for nothing.

"Too much trouble," Shu replied.

"Why, you..."

Ayato was cut off by clapping as we turned to see Laito smiling with amusement.

"Sounds good, and the prize for the winner of the game...is Akira-chan!" Laito states excited.

"Huh?!" I shouted at him, "When did I ever say that I'll become a prize!" I glared to walk to the door, "This is stupid! I'm leaving!"

"Enough of this noise," Another annoying voice made me stop. I turned to look at Reiji annoyed, "What is the meaning of this commotion?"

Ayato explained what is going on for me to still not understand why he wants to do this challenge in the first place.

"I'm not gonna deny and I say I don't care about Akira," Shu spoke up having me look at him surprised, "This is game is just annoying and I'm too tired."

"I thought you might say something of the sort," Reiji spoke up, "He shrinks back from any challenge. If you look up the word 'spineless' in the dictionary...you will find a photo of him beside it. He can't do anything without help. Good-for-nothing deadbeat."

I looked at Reiji confused on that kind of treatment to his only blood brother along with the silence that came with. Shu sit up to glare down at the couch to have even more surprised.

"Ayato, I'll play your game," Shu accepts.

 _You have got to be kidding me. Can someone please tell me what this game is for anyway?!_

Ayato had his turn to have Shu start and is so far beating Ayato.

"If Shu nails this next shot...that means that you'll belong to him, Akira-chan," Laito states looking down a tme.

I sigh to fold my hands replying, "This completely stupid. What is the point of this game anyway?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you, Akira-chan," Laito says teasingly.

I glared at him to ask, "What was that, pervert?"

Shu made his last shot having Ayato tsk and making him the winner. Shu turned around to walk in front of me as I looked up at him.

"I'm not congratulate you or anything. What do you want-"

This time I was cut off by Shu's hand under my chin and something soft on my lips. My eyes widen to see that Shu was kissing me and everyone staring. He released my chin and my lips to have him look at me.

I step back to touch my lips looking down thinking of what was just happened.

"Remember what I told you, Akira," I look up at Shu to have our eyes connect, "You'll never leave my side, again."

I step back even further to be human once more running away from the room without looking back.

 _Please, just let this be another dream. That kiss never happened, that game never happened, none of this ever happened._

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think. If you have any questions let me know and I will answer them on the next chapter. Also, sorry for the bad grammar or anything else. I don't re-read my chapters, so please understand that. Thank you._**

 ** _Until next time._**

 ** _Please review._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I'm going to start off by thanking some people.**_

 ** _Hershey gurl_** ** _thank you for favorite and following._**

 ** _Ptlacky_** ** _thank you for favorite and following on this story._**

 _ **Lanou**_ _ **thank you for favorite and following on this story.**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **I'm glad you think this story is interesting.**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **2**_ _ **thank you for reviewing on my story. I understand what you mean. The reason I had them seperate is because I wanted to do it different, and I thought chapter 1 was quite better. I didn't want to exactly copy the story or steal from Yui. Yui is sweet girl, but...I just didn't like the part where Yui runs away. I hope you understand.**_

 _ **Nina**_ _ **thank you for reviewing as well, and I'm glad you are loving this story.**_

 _ **Those are my thanks to the people of this story. If you have any more questions then I'll answer them on the next chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _ **I do not own Diabolik lovers.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Ow! Yui, that hurts!" I complained to Yui.

We are at school right now and Yui surprised me by just suddenly pulling me. She starts taking me down stairs not answering me on what is going. She turns a corner to where a phone was letting go of my wrist. She puts her stuff and my stuff on the table grabing the phone to her ear looking around, while my eyes widen to see beside her. I quickly grab the phone from her to put it back glaring at him.

"Kanato," I whispered hatefully.

"Akira, Yui, don't you understand why I'm here?" Kanato ask.

I pulled Yui behind me for she was closer to Kanato than I was. Yui looked at him confused while I just glared down at him.

"I'm thirsty," Kanato answers. He walks closer to me, "So is Teddy," He looks down at Teddy, "Say, Teddy? What do you think of Yui and Akira for being so callous?"

"I...I'm sorry," Yui spoke up from behind me, "All right, I'll go and buy you something." She looks down at Teddy, "I'm sorry, Teddy."

"Would you please not address my Teddy as thought you know him?" Kanato request, slightly angry, "I am the only advisory he needs. Isn't that right, Teddy?"

"Okay," I spoke up from that weird request, "Yui, why don't you get him drink?"

"O...Okay. I'll be right back," Yui replied walking away.

I was staring at her form to look back Kanato. He was gone without a trace and so were my bag.

"What the...?"

I looked at the floor and around the booth to see nothing. It was so strange to see my bag there and then just gone, and it was only my bag.

"I'm back," Yui shouted for me to look at her.

I stand up to see something purple turning forward seeing Kanato staring at me. I step back a little for he was quite to close.

"Here, I brought you coffee," Yui says gently, handing Kanato the coffee.

Kanato suddenly slapped the coffee out of her hands to have it splash on my whole hands.

"Ow!" I shouted holding my hands to my chest.

"Nee-chan," Yui spoke worriedly touching my hands.

"I prefer things that are sweet!" Kanato shouts at us. I looked up at him angrily, "I hate things that are bitter, like coffee! Why can't you see that?!"

"What your problem?!" I shouted back at him, "Yui was just being nice! She didn't know you hate bitter things!"

"You should have known Akira!" Kanato starts yelling at me, "You would understand how much I hate bitter!"

"Why you...?" I cursed for Yui to stop me.

"That's no reason to throw it on the floor," Yui states for Kanato to get even angrier.

"Don't talk back at me!" Kanato shouts, "You are worthless and have no right!"

I slapped Kanato despite my hand burning from the coffee. Kanato hold his cheek looking at me surprised as all I did was glare at him.

"Don't you dare call Yui worthless?! Instead of yelling at her, you should at least thank her for trying to get you something! She was being considerate and nice, and all you do is just yell at her for no reason!"

"Akira..." Kanato whispered to feel my hand being grabbed, "Did the coffee splash on your hands? I'm sorry," Kanato licks my fingers.

I gasp to pull back for his whole demeanor to change just like that. He's so weird and strange. Is he bipolar or something? Insane, maybe?

"Tell me," I looked up at Kanato, "Do you hate me? Well, do you? Do you want to learn more about me?"

I step away from Kanato to reply, "I...I don't know."

"I see..." Kanato whispers turning around.

As we going to approach the door, I realized that my bag was still gone and he was too. Then...

"Kanato, where did you put my bag?" I ask confused.

"I put it up on the roof," Kanato replied glancing at me, "It's your punishment." He looks at Teddy, "Teddy, the phone there has been broken for two weeks now. Isn't that common knowledge?"

I sighed already tired from Kanato to excuse myself from Yui going up to the roof. Finding my bag around the roof was easy, but I accidentally spotted Laito on the roof.

"I love you," He spoke loudly, "Forever, and ever, and ever. Whether you desire it or not, I have never forgotten you, even for an instant."

 _Kanato probably planned this. Wait... Aren't I eavesdropping? I think I should I go._

I start tip toeing softly still hearing him, but trying to be quite.

"I remember you voice, your scent...your everything," Laito finishes.

I sighed softly to be in front of the door when a voice so deep surprised me.

"Who goes there?"

 _Oh no!_

I grabbed the door handle to have another hand over mine looking to my side. The absolute person that I didn't want to see right now.

"Akira-chan, it's bad to eavesdrop," Laito says with his normal flirty voice.

I look at our connect hands trying to get his hand off mine.

"I didn't mean to. I was just leaving in," I replied for his hold on my hand to tighten.

"But you head a little of this and that," He lean forward to my ear, "didn't you?"

My heart was beating and my vampire's warning came in. The exact same moment Laito pulled my hand off the door handle, dropping my bag, and spin me to hold me against the wall. Our hands were still connected above my hand, and his other hand was holding on to my shoulder.

"Now, what shall we do?" Laito says happy, "You need to be punished." He put his leg between my legs holding me down, "Where would you like it, Akira-chan?I'll guess where you're most sensitive."

I lifted up my other hand grabbing Laito wrist on my shoulder.

"Let me go," I demanded angrily to struggle with him.

"We dwellers of the night become particularly thirsty on nights such as this," Laito says moving for me to see the full moon.

My eyes widen as my whole body started pounding for my whole appearance to become a vampire. My long brown hair that was too middle back turned white like snow, and my brown eyes turning red as if blood. I felt my fangs sharpen to have me look away from the full moon.

Laito was chuckling continuing, "You feel the same thing too, half-vampire. We are so terribly thirsty, that we are driven mad with the need to quench that thirst."

My strength on Laito's wrist tighten as he lean forward licking my neck. I looked up at the moon for my fangs to start hurting.

 _I'm so thirsty..._

"I don't know if it's the moonlight, but I'm getting pretty-"

I didn't hear what Laito was saying for his neck was in front of me. I released my hand on his wrist to move some of his hair.

"Akira-chan...?" Laito question.

 _Blood...so thirsty...Blood..._

"Akir-"

I cut off Laito by pushing him off of me and drinking his blood instead.

"Ahh," Laito spoke up in pain, "Akira-chan. Your fangs are too sharp."

I closed my eyes not paying attention to him, continuously drinking his blood.

 _"Akira-chan, don't you want to sing with me?" A small, soft voice ask._

 _"I'm scared," another, small voice sounding like mine replied, "I'm nervous. What if you don't like it, Lai-chan."_

My eyes widen as I released my fangs pushing Laito away from me.

"Akira-chan?"

I look at Laito to see him holding his neck with my hands on my mouth.

 _Did I do that?_

I was shaking to walk out the door running away from him. I didn't care where I was going as long as I just stayed away from him. I wiped off my mouth from the blood running into the town streets.

 _I hate this! I hate being vampire! I hate the full moon! I wanna go home!_

I continue running having tears go down my cheeks scared of this night. The fear and worried of attacking innocent people ever since I was young. It's so frightening that I'm completely scared of myself.

I bumped into someone to stop looking up. My eyes widen to see the worried face of someone I thought never would have that face.

"Akira-chan?" Laito question worriedly.

"No... leave me alone," I turned around to run, but Laito grabbed my wrist, "Let me go!"

I struggle with him for his hold on me tighten, but slacken a few seconds later.

"Mr. Sakamaki is of the many politicians who are very enthusiastic."

I look up at the monitors to see a man that looks a little like Reiji. My eyes widen looking at this man as Laito starts talking hatefully of this man.

"He is statesman Tougo Sakamaki. Our father. Although to me, he is merely the object of my hatred."

"Tougo Sakamaki?" I question.

A vision of a little me running towards him with a smile on her face as she shouts the person name.

"Karlheinz...oto-san..." I whispered.

My whole body start feel weak and sluggish to start falling.

"Akira-chan!"

* * *

"Mmm...ow..." I groaned to open my eyes.

My eyes scanned the area I was in to see that I'm in my room.

"How did...I get here?" I stand up to hear something dangling.

My head turned to the sourced of that sound seeing my familiar cross necklace.

 _"Karlheinz...oto-san..."_

My eyes widen as I start shaking to hold myself to look around once more. My eyes landed on the door for me to jump off the bed and open as fast as I can. I ran out of my room running anywhere for some quite. It was luck to have the house door unlock and run into a building that looked interesting. I was inside the building to see seats, windows pictured, and a table of roses all over the table.

"A church?" I question, quite confused.

I walk towards the table that was filled with flowers to have the full moon shine on me. It was so weird to feel the moon shine on me. It was so warm and it felt like people were hugging that all I wanted to was close my eyes, and just leave it like this.

"What are you doing?"

My eyes widen as I turned around to look Laito to see him smirk at me.

"Good morning, Akira-chan," Laito greeted.

I step back having the warmth of the moon gone, and my reality soon started coming back.

 _"Lai-chan!"_

I continue watching Laito as he move towards me to narrow my eyes at him.

"That's enough...Lai-chan," My voice was soft, yet harsh at the same time.

Laito stop in front of me staring at me with wide eyes.

"You don't make any sense, you know. You, Ayato, Kanato, and Shu confuse me so much," I explain for my voice to become calm and my eyes glowing, "Do you know...who I am?"

Laito's eyes soften to look down at me. He surprised me by pulling me to his chest having his arms around my waist.

"You were...important to us," Laito replies.

I pushed Laito a little to look up at him. His eyes were full of want, happiness, and gentleness towards me. I look down narrowing my eyes to continue hearing his voice.

"We cared for you more than you can ever think. You were the only thing that showed us any light, and truly happiness," Laito leans down grabbing my chin kissing my cheek, "Akira definitely fits you. Our bright light."

He leans further down kissing my collarbone to have me just look at him. He grabbed the back of my neck, and to only unhook three buttons.

"I'll tell you this, Akira-chan. You disappeared before any of us can truly know, and we vowed to find you. At all cost," Laito states.

I sigh to look up, "But..." I narrowed my eyes remembering the vision from Laito, "I'm not the old Akira, anymore."

Laito flinched to stand up straight looking at me. Our eyes connected for me to push Laito having my hands on his chest.

"The Akira...that all of you know... has been long gone. She disappeared at age 8 without any memories. I'm sorry," I walked back facing him back, "The person you care for isn't me."

"Akira-chan?" Laito question touching my shoulder.

I slapped his hand away from me to look at him with a glare explaining, "Give up on finding the Akira, you know and love! She was gone the moment she disappeared! Whether I get my memories or not, I will still be me."

My hair and eyes turned back to brown walking past the wide eyed Laito. He was shaking as I passed him to stop in the middle of the church, because of...

"Akira-chan!" Laito shouted. I glanced at him to see his eyes narrowed, "You are Akira-chan. You can't deny that."

No matter what I say, he will always try to convince himself that I haven't change, that I haven't forgotten about him, that I am... _that_ Akira.

I looked away from his eyes for his eyes is almost pleading me to not leave, to not leave him _alone._

"Laito," I sighed walking forward, "I am Akira. I _am_ Akira Komori. A girl who lost her memories at age 8. You must remember this," I opened the door to glance at him one more time, "once I have my memories, things will change when _I_ decided them to. But," My eyes only turned in their vampire eyes glowing at him, " _I_ will not change! _I_ will not be _her_! Good day, Laito."

No words where from Laito as I exit the church. Inside my head, I'm sure that I heard him say that he will not give up. It does not matter what he thinks. He can think of me as _her_ all he wants, but I know that I will not change who I am. I will have my memories, but... they need to realize, just like them... I have changed.

 _I...have...changed..._

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was quite fun writing this chapter. Please tell me what you think about it._**

 ** _Until next time._**

 ** _Please review._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys! I just couldn't help, but want to continue this story. I'm now starting to enjoy this a lot now. Yay!**_

 _ **Now the people I need to thank...**_

 ** _Mini for reviewing on my story. _**

**_Guest_** ** _3 for reviewing on my story._**

 ** _Guest 4_** ** _for reviewing on my story as well._**

 _ **159**_ _ **for reviewing.**_

 _ **Sarcha**_ _ **for reviewing too.**_

 _ **Sousie**_ _ **for favoriting and reviewing on my story.**_

 _ **Blue-Phoneix311**_ _ **for following.**_

 _ **BlackButler415**_ _ **for following.**_

 _ **Gia**_ _ **for reviewing.**_

 _ **Guest5**_ _ **for reviewing you.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reviewing, favorite, and follow. I'm glad you love this story.**_

 **Chapter 5**

The day ended and the sun slowly goes down for sleep to come in for humans. I walk in my room to change out of my uniform into a black and blue, long sleeve shirt, white shorts along with white knee-high socks, black boots, and finally putting my blue cross necklace on. I looked at my mirror to put my hair up in a pony tail, and walk around the house.

 _"You are Akira-chan. You can't deny that."_

I clicked my tongue annoyed looking out of the window to see something surprising. Yui holding flowers and following Kanato so willingly. No second thoughts entered my mind when it was about following them.

I followed them quietly to hide behind a tree as they stopped. We appear to be in some kind of grave site, and they stopped in front of a big one.

"My mother lies here," Kanato says, looking at grave in front of him.

"Your mother passed away?" Yui asked.

"I killed her," Kanato replied.

Yui and I gasped as well look at Kanato with wide eyes from what he just said.

"Would you believe that?" Kanato turning to look at Yui, "Although it hardly matters. Right, Teddy? Please place those roses here."

"Um, sure," Yui did as Kanato ordered, "Well, I'll be going now."

She starts walking passing Kanato to stop from Kanato's voice.

"You are very self-serving," Yui turns to look at Kanato confused, "I especially invited you here, but you leave the second it displeases you." " My vampire warning came in, but not for me, "You have a lot of nerve!"

Kanato surprised us by picking up the roses Yui brought, and start smashing it on his mother's grave.

"Stop it!" Yui shouts at Kanato, "You mustn't."

Kanato dropped the roses to turn shouting at Yui, "Don't order me around, you lousy mortal!"

"But this is your mother's grave, isn't it?" Yui ask calmly and frighten.

"What could you possibly understand about me?!" Kanato shouts angrily.

"I'm sorry," Yui apologizes looking down.

"It's tiring when you apologize, so please don't!" Kanato shouts stepping forward, Do you get a kick out of deceiving others?!"

Yui steps back to slip on something to start falling backs.

 _Yui!_

I was going to run over to her, but Kanato's laughter made me stop.

"That's incredible, Yui! You should see how pathetic you look!" Kanato says happily, despite Yui's embarrassment, "Now crawl around in the dirt some more and cry like the pathetic girl you are. Then I may forgive you." He finishes laughing.

I couldn't handle it anymore for I saw Yui looking away scared.

"Enough!" I shouted to have their attention on me.

"Nee-chan..." Yui spoke softly, looking at me scared.

I knelt down towards her checking over her asking, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Yui shakes her head looking at me with smile replying, "I'm fine."

I smiled looking at her to feel relief, but my warning's were coming back stronger.

"How annoying," Kanato spoke up having us look at him, "Are you going to keep using your sister? Are you always going to be so pathetic, and have your sister protect you all the time!" He shouts glaring at your sister, "It's your fault, Yui!"

"Kanato!" I shouted trying to have him stop, but he didn't.

"You made Akira have that deal with us! 'Cause of you, we have to suck her blood instead of yours!"

"Kanato!" I shouted louder to finally have him stop.

"What?" Yui finally spoke up shaking looking at me, "You...made a deal."

I look at Yui to see her look at me worried. My mouth just didn't move for inside I knew that she was going to figure it out. How am I suppose to explain myself?

"I... I didn't want you get to hurt," I explained.

Yui didn't have a change to reply for someone grabbed my arm lifting me up from the ground.

"Leave Yui," I turn to Kanato holding my arm, and address Yui harshly, "I don't need you anymore."

"Nee-chan..." Yui looked at me scared.

Yui and I were staring at each other for me to nod my head. She looked at me with wide eyes, but all I did was narrow my eyes at her. She stand up quickly run off the grave to have us watch her figure disappear.

"Why did you do that?" I ask calmly.

Kanato replied by pulling me towards him as we both fell on the ground. Kanato was on top of me, and I was on the ground staring at him. He moved Teddy out of the way to put both of his hands holding up my arms. My eyes widen to just stare at his soft eyes and smile.

"I want to have you alone with me. I was tired of Yui for she was annoying," Kanato replied.

He leaned forward to surprise me by putting his lips on mine. I closed my eyes to raise my hands tugging on his sleeve. He released my lips to go down my neck.

"Akira..." He whispers my name to pierce my neck.

My eyes widen to tighten my hold on his sleeve to begin struggling from his grasp.

"Stop, Kanato," I shouted at him.

He pulled away from me a little to start smelling my blood.

"The scent of Akira. Vanilla and roses. The most sweetest blood that I will ever have," Kanato spoke sweetly to move my some of my hair from my face.

He tugged on a piece of my hair to suck my blood again, while he picking me up in a sitting position.

"So sweet," Kanato says, complimenting my blood.

"Stop..." I pushed Kanato away from him to touch my bleeding neck.

I sit up straight on my own to look at Kanato. He surprised me by standing up, holding his Teddy, and facing me his back.

"I don't want to get hit by you, or hurt you...but I won't let you go, Akira," He glances at me with a smirk.

He walks away with me looking at his back to have his back get smaller and smaller. Though, the distance wasn't the reason why his back was getting smaller.

 _"Kana-chan! Wait for me, Kana-chan!" My mouth moved on it's own._

 _It seem like I was running towards the boy. The boy stop to turn reaching his hand towards me with a smile._

 _"Don't worry, Akira. I won't leave you."_

I blink to realize that Kanato was gone, and I was alone in this cemetery.

 _"Kana-chan..."_

I walked out of the cemetery to have a sluggish feeling to go straight to the doors.

* * *

 ***3rd person***

As Akira was moving straight towards the door holding her neck, and moving like a zombie. A man was watching her with wide eyes and an unbelievable expression.

"What are you doing here, Richter?"

The man name Richter didn't look at the source of the voice, but replied, "Won't you call me 'uncle', Subaru?"

"Shut up and get lost," Subaru commanded it hatefully.

The feeling of wind started coming surround Richter as Subaru tried to block himself from the wind.

"I just wanted to see my niece," Richter commented before disappearing.

Subaru moved his arm to look at Akira entering the building.

"Niece?"

* * *

 ***1st person***

 _What was that? Usually, I had to push or hit them to get them off, but Kanato... he just..._

I heard someone groaning to look at room with the door open, and light showing.

 _I must be out of my mind._

I knock on the door to open it slightly seeing Reiji groaning with expression of unbearable pain. He was sitting on a couch, no glasses on, and book on his lap.

"Reiji?" I spoke up leaning forward.

He startled me by opening his eyes to connect with mine.

"What are you doing here?" Reiji ask calmly.

I was startled to step back to hit my back knee on the table and fall backwards. I felt arms going around my waist to help me balance. I looked up to see Reiji holding me for me to push away from him. I regained my balance once more to look away from him.

Reiji was just standing there putting on his glasses to look at me.

He sighs saying, "I can't believe I was actually woken up by the smell of your blood."

I crossed my arms facing him my back saying, "Well, it seems like you are the only that hates me."

He clicked his tongue for me glance at him seeing his glare on me.

"How can I not when you threw cranberry juice at me?" Reiji ask.

His voice didn't seem angry than I expected when asking that question. It seem annoyed, maybe, amused, probably?

I looked away from him replying, "You deserved it. You practically scared the living day lights out of Yui, and you were annoying me. Besides, I don't feel bad on what I did, especially what you keep saying about Shu."

Another tsk sound came for me to ignore it, and have silence between us for a few seconds.

"I'll make tea," Reiji spoke up.

I didn't glance at him, but I did turned around when he passed me to make his tea.

"You are quite childish," Reiji states.

I ignored him to walk to his shelf of books to hear clang of him making tea. My eyes looked at one book in particular to see read the title of the little mermaid. A nostalgic feeling came to me as my heart tighten the feeling.

"Your tea," Reiji spoke up.

I turned around to see Reiji siting on the chair he was on before. The table had two tea cups for each of us, and he seemed to be waiting for me.

"I thought you were the type of guy that only makes one for yourself," I stated plainly.

I walked over to the table picking up the tea, but hesitated on putting on my lips. No matter how nice he was going to be, I was still wary of him.

"So, why did you came here?" Reiji asked politely.

I glance at him answering, "I suppose...I was worried."

"Worried?" Reiji questioned, amused.

I put my tea back on the table not drinking it to glare at him.

"Shut up. I should have never come in, and just let you be pain from your nightmare," I said angrily.

His smug, amused, and intelligence was starting to annoying with reason. Though, the sounds he was making when he was asleep had me feel worried.

 _My mistake._

I looked around this room to realize this was lab, but I ignored that to walk towards the door.

"But you aren't like that," Reiji spoke up, having me stop. I looked back at him for him to continue, "You aren't the person that won't help anyone, when they are in pain." He stands up walking to the doors, "A prime example is your sister."

I looked at his back to see a little girl next to him. She looked at him with a sad expression touching Reiji's back. The little girl's hand soon came to Reiji's shoulder turning his head towards her. The Reiji now became someone younger than before.

 _"It's going to be okay, Rei-chan," The little girl says softly, a small smile on her face._

 _"Akira..." Reiji whispers smiling at her._

They disappeared to have me staring at the Reiji I see now. He was staring at the window intensely for me to look away from him. My eyes stared back at the tea on the table to just stare at him.

 _"Here, Akira!"_

I turned my head to the voice seeing a smaller version of Reiji to have my arm reach towards the little Reiji.

"Rei-chan..." I whisper.

* * *

 ***3rd person***

"Rei-chan..."

Reiji turned around quickly with wide eyes. He saw Akira's eyes were foggy reaching towards something. She didn't look like her normal self, but she looked like a confused, sad little girl reaching for someone. Anyone to help her from her confusion.

"Akira..." Reiji mumble. He shakes his head saying loudly, "Akira."

* * *

 ***1st person***

"Akira."

I snapped out of it to look at Reiji seeing him stare at me. We stared at each other not knowing what to say, until he broke the silence.

"Your tea is cold. Let me re-heat it," Reiji says walking pass him to the tea.

I grabbed his arm that was holding the tea to ask, "You...your part of my memories..."

My vampire warning came for the second time today to have Reiji set the tea dowm. Then surprise me by pushing my back to the book shelf. I looked up at with wide eyes to have him trap by both of his arms on either side of me. All I could do was just stare at him confused.

"It should be obvious by know that you have some interactions with all of us," Reiji states to lean down my neck.

"Reiji..." I whispered looking down.

He licked the part of my neck that Kanato bit making me flinch. He pierced my neck for me to struggle with him.

"Let me go," I spoke harshly.

I put one hand on his shoulder and the other tangling in his hair to let me go. He grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder to have his other arm pull me against him.

"Reiji..."

Reiji released his fangs to put his mouth on my hand that he was holding. His grip on my wrist tightly because of me pulling my hand back. He was staring at me with an almost hunger, and wanting type of look.

"Reiji, sto-"

He didn't allow me to stay anything to cover my mouth. His whole arm was around me to put his hand on my mouth. He pierced my hand to have me flinch and squirm even more from him.

"Blood as sweet as yours. Shouldn't be waist," Reiji says, still drinking my blood.

I pulled on his hair to look up at the ceiling feeling weak. He released his fangs from my palm to pierce my neck again.

 _This is different...The others fangs didn't feel this sharp, didn't felt so needy... Why is he like this? It's almost as if..._

My eyes widen to rub Reiji's head having him stop drinking my blood.

 _He wants me to feel his pain. The pain that he felt when I was gone._

My body felt sluggish again, and weak to feel myself falling. I felt arms catching my fall to look at the owner of these arms. It was the young Reiji again looking at me worried. I raised my hand to touch his cheeks. My mouth moved up on it's own to close my eyes.

 _What happened to them when I was gone?_

 ** _We'll I hoped you enjoy this story, and if I made any of the characters OOC. Please forgive me for that._**

 ** _Anyway, please be patient for the next chapter. Thank you to all that favorite, following, and reviewing._**

 ** _Until next time._**

 ** _Please review._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys. I'm glad that you guys are loving this story. I have been reading all of your reviews, and I'm so glad that you are enjoy it. Thanks for the follow, favorite, and reviews.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _ **I do not own Diabolik lovers.**_

 **Chapter 6**

 _Are you going to Scarborough fair?_

 _Parsely, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 _Remember me, the one who lives-_

Before the song can finish, my eyes snapped open to be inside my room. I was slight confused by why I was here, and about that song. I got up from my bed to hear that song again.

My eyes widen to start exiting my room trying to find who is singing that song. The song that sounds almost sounds so familiar, and this voice...

"one who lives..."

My eyes connected with the person that sounds exactly my dream, Kanato.

"Akira," He smiles saying my name.

I opened a door to the terrace with Kanato sitting on the ledge. He was staring at me with his Teddy holds close to him.

"That was you, Kanato?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes. Isn't it a nice night?" Kanato asked looking up at moon.

I walked closer to Kanato to ask, "Why are you sitting here?"

"I thought it would be nice to see the moon," Kanato replied, swinging his legs.

"It's very pretty, but I don't think it's safe sitting on that," I stated, looking down at the ground.

 _Can he jump down without a scratch?_

"You wear an expression of fear and wonder when looking at me," Kanato says. My head turned to look at him, "It's very cute. I actually hate it when you make an expression full of fear. It makes me worry why you're so afraid of me."

"Kanato..." I whispered wide eyes.

"You have no idea. How naive your truly are?" Kanato continues, "But...you're caring expression, your beautiful brown eyes," He stretch forward touching my cheek, "soft hair that I remember so well. The way we use to play when we were little. It makes me sad to know that know you are afraid of me, and we can't return the way we were. You...are important to me. No matter what expressions you make, you'll always be very cute."

"Kanato..."

I hesitate on touching his hand on my cheek, but he removed it before I can even touch it.

"Do you want me down?" Kanato ask.

"Kanato..." I sigh to put my hand on the ledge, "I won't deny that I am worried about you. Ever since, I came here. Everything has changed so drastically. I'm starting to become...someone I don't recognize anymore."

"Akira..."

"So," I cut him off to look at him, "Despite you begin a vampire, I want you off that ledge, because I'm...worried."

His eyes widen to smirk saying, "Okay, then give me a kiss."My eyes widen confused, "If you give me a kiss, I will be happy to get down." He then looks down, "If you can't do that, then leave me alone and get lost." He looks back at me smirking still, "okay?"

I continue staring at him to look down as thoughts start racking my head.

 _Liar. His voice didn't sound like he wants me to leave him alone. Why does his voice sound sad?_

My thoughts were interrupted by laughter to look at the owner. Kanato was laughing very happily for the first time I've seen him.

"Kanato?" I questioned confused.

"You took me seriously," Kanato replies looking at me, "You really are cute. I'll get down now."

My eyes widen surprised for he suddenly stand up on the ledge he was sitting on.

"Kanat-"

He raised his one arm facing his back on the field to face the wall.

"Well, so long," He says lightly.

My eyes continue widening as Kanato turned into that small boy from him. He was looking at me, while reaching his hand out to me falling back. I heard a loud thump as the blurry version of the kid vanished.

"Ka...Kana-chan!" I shouted looking down.

I exit it the terrace, running downstairs, and into the garden seeing Kanato just lying there.

"Kana-chan! Kana-chan!" I shouted shaking him. "Kana-chan!"

"Akira!" Kanato stared yelling opening his eyes.

My eyes widen to have my eyes connected feeling relief, but slight anger.

"Kana-chan, you idiot!" I shouted at him to feel my eyes burn, "You idiot! You idiot! If the fall didn't kill you, then I will!"

Akira..." Kanato whispered surprised sitting up, "That's impossible... for me to die so easily."

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted for his eyes to widen, "Vampire or not! You're a person! A living being!"

"Akira..." He grabs the back of my head planting it on his chest, "I'm sorry. I made you worry, didn't I?"

I stop yelling to hear just what Kanato said.

 _"You aren't the type of person that won't help anyone, when they are in pain."_

I look up at Kanato to feel my heart beating, and the burn on my eyes gone.

 _I was worried for...Kanato..._

"Say Akira, would you like to come with me somewhere?" Kanato ask pulling on my hand.

He stand up pulling me along, not having me reply to his question. He didn't even need to ask if he's just gonna pull me everywhere. We entered a place that was filled with wax figures wearing a wedding dress. They all had emotionless, sad expression and it was all girls.

"This place..." I asked confused.

"As you can see, they are wax figures," Kanato starts explaining as we move deeper inside, "Even Teddy perks up when come here. Isn't that right, Teddy?"

I look around to see all of the emotionless, sad figures to feel a shiver go down my spine.

"You don't look like you're enjoying it much," Kanato states.

"It...seems kind of...creepy," I replied looking at all of them, passing Kanato to have him stop.

"Teddy is the cutest of them all though, but in terms of soullessness, Teddy is just like them," Kanato explains.

"Soullessness?" I ask looking at the figure in a glass.

Kanato laughs saying, "You would be so beautiful as a silent corpse."

My eyes widen to see one of the wax figures of the missing girl. I turned around quickly to have Kanato right in front of me.

"Say, would you like to become a figure right here and now?" Kanato ask.

"The missing girls," I step back having him step forward.

"I would keep you displayed so carefully," Kanato says getting excited, "And it would make Teddy so happy to have you stay finally. It would be a win-win situation for you! What do you say?"

"These girls...then..." My eyes widen solving the puzzle.

 _The missing girls...these wax figures...reason why Yui and I were in separate...Yui!_

"Kanato!" I shouted grabbing on Kanato's shoulder, "Why was Yui here in the first place? What exactly is Yui to you guys?!"

He surprised me by pushing my back on the wall. He was staring at me so excitedly and happily trapping me in.

"I'll tel you," Kanato replies, "Yui was giving to us as a sacrificial bride."He leans down licking on my neck to continue, "But, I don't want Yui to become one of these wax figure. I do not care about her. She can leave when ever she wants, I do not care. Though, you won't leave."

He leans even further down to have me grab his face seeing his excited eyes staring at me.

"Kana-"

"Kanato..." Ayato spoke up, "Reiji wants to see you."

"Aw, what a pain," Kanato says having his normal expression.

I let go of him to have him walk away, but...

"Kana-chan!"

Kanato stopped turning to look at me with wide eyes along with Ayato.

"I'm sorry that things can't go back to way things were when we were little, but...would you rather have the real me. The one breathing and talking to you, or the wax figure that can't do anything," I asked seriously.

Kanato look down sadly facing me his back replying, "I just don't want you to leave."

Kanato leaves saying those final words to have me look at Ayato.

"Ayato..." I question.

He walk towards me grabbing my arm to have his arms around me.

"You call him by that nickname, but you won't call me by mine," Ayato whispers in my ear.

"Huh?"

He releases me to have me look at his pain eyes letting me go. He walked away from me to be even more confused on what just happened. I looked around to finally know where the missing girls are, but quickly ran out not wanting to see this anymore.

I entered the building to stop seeing someone that I haven't talk to yet, or even talk with at all.

"Subaru?" I questioned.

He was leaning against the window to stand up straight looking at me.

"You know what your sister is going to become if she stays here," Subaru says.

I look down nodding my head saying, "But she won't get hurt."

"But you will," Subaru says having me look back at him, "You two can leave. Now, is your chance."

Subaru was looking at the moon to have me look as well. The moon was starting to be fully covered. I ran pass Subaru to go to my room to start packing my stuff and Yui's. I stop reluctantly to feel have my hand go up my neck. I reached out my necklace to stare at the blue gem.

 _Akira/Akira-chan/Akira/Akira/Akira_

 _Akira!_

My eyes widen for this new voice came in.

 _"Promise you won't leave me, Akira. Promise me."_

A small boy holding to me tightly while shaking.

 _"I can't promise anything, Suba-chan, but...I will always be there with you."_

"Subaru..." I whispered to narrow my eyes.

I exit my room to find Subaru in a room sitting on window seat looking at the sky.

"Suba-chan," I spoke up.

He looked at me with wide eyes saying, "You haven't left. You wasted a rare opportunity."

"I know, but..." I walked towards Subaru saying, "I came here in finding my memories, and all of you are connected to them." Subaru didn't say anything, but just stared at me, "This might just me being selfish, but I know that you guys will not hurt Yui. Not if it evens hurting me in the process."

"How are you so sure?" Subaru stand up glaring down at me, "How can you possibly know that I won't kill her and break our deal?"

"I can feel it," I replied having his eyes widen.

Subaru's eyes continue to widen to walk towards me getting something out. He handed me a familiar knife to look back at him shocked.

"This knife..." I grabbed it confused.

"That silver knife can be used to kill vampires like us with a stab to the heart," Subaru explains.

I look up at him shock saying, "What? Why are you...?"

He walked passed me saying, "In time you will be using that."

My eyes widen to look down at the knife having another vision. A little girl was behind a boy with a sad and confused expression. He was carrying a knife to look in front of him. He was looking up at a women in a tower gripping it tightly.

The small girl ran towards him hugging him tightly behind.

 _"It's going to be okay, Suba-chan. Your mother loves you. You should know that."_

My eyes widen turning around running out of this room to catch up with Subaru. I saw his back facing me to reach forward hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I whispered shaking.

"Akira," Subaru whispered touching my hand. He turned around to hug me back, "I lied about you leaving. I don't want you leave. Please, don't leave."

My eyes widen to hug him tightly finally understanding why Subaru is like this. He did something shocking at such a young age, but...he truly loves his mother.

Few minutes passed to have us apart with Subaru walking away. We didn't know what to say for it was strange for both of us. I look down feeling exhausted and somewhat strange.

 _I've never acted like this before and, in a way, I feel scared. I'm changing so fast with these memories._

I walked down a hall to go to my room.

 _Can memories truly change you? I told Laito that I wouldn't change, and my words were true but..._

I stop in front of my door.

 _Can't I change just a little? Just with them?_

I reached for the door knob opening it to see Laito smiling at me laying on my bed.

"Akira-chan, you kept me waiting," Laito says.

I entered my room to close the door behind me addressing his presence.

"Lai-chan..." I hesitated on saying it.

His eyes widen to stand up looking at me saying, "Hm. Now, you are calling me. Akira-chan," His expression looked worried, "What's with the face?"

"Lai-chan, now is not the time. Get out," I spoke annoyed.

"Are you serious when you say that, Akira-chan?" Laito ask smiling to look down, "Hey, that's Subaru's knife."

He grabs both of my hands to have the knife straight to his heart. My eyes widen surprised by his action looking at him.

"What are you...?" I ask confused.

"What an honor!" Laito says happily, "I never knew how much you loved me." I looked even more confused for him to explain, "To a vampire, murder is the ultimate way to confess your love. You weild the finality that can end the life of an immortal."

"L-lai-chan?" I questioned even more confused.

He was staring at me with intense eyes to have his eyes soften once more.

"Do you know how it feels to love someone so much you hate them?" Laito ask. My eyes widen to have him push me back on the door all of a sudden, "When all is said and done, you and I are very much alike."

I look up at him to just allow him to continue, and not saying anything until the right moment.

"Your hot blood speaks to me with its incredibly delicious aroma,"

"Lai-chan, what has gotten into you-"

He leaned forward to smell my blood from my neck saying, "It knows that you want me."

"Lai-chan!" I finally pushed him away, "What is going on with you?!"

"Say it," Laito spoke suddenly serious, "Scream that you want me."

"Lai-chan..." I sigh to look down, "Your right." Laito's eyes were wide looking down at me, "You're right. I do understand how it feels to love someone so much you hate. For all of the things that you and everyone else done until now. My past tells me that what you all have was result of something happening when I was gone. I love all of you."

"Akira-chan, then..."

"But," My eyes narrowed to look at him serious, "it doesn't mean that I will change. I will accept that you guys were part of my memories. I will accept my memories for what they are. I won't be childish anymore. My memories. Shu-chan, Rei-chan, Kana-chan, Lai-chan, Aya-chan, and Suba-chan. I'll accept all of you."

"Akira-chan..." Laito whispered to continue looking at me.

His surprised expression turned into a smile to start hugging me. He surprised me from his laughter all of a sudden.

"Welcome back, Akira-chan."

My mouth went up as a pat Laito backs to look at the window. The window had a woman from before, purple hair, purple and black dress looking straight at me with a smile.

 _Who are you?_

 ** _Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun writing this chapter and am support excited to write the next one. There will also be 6.5 on the next chapter, but you can skip that if you like. It's up to you._**

 ** _Until next time._**

 ** _Please review._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys. I'm just loving how this story is going so far that I just can't stop writing. It's so much fun writing this story that I don't want it to stop. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and are prepared for the climax coming soon.**_

 _ **Now, for the thanks:**_

 _yunibell **thanks for follow and favorite.**_

 _ **Okay, let's begun.**_

 _ **I do not own Diabolik lovers.**_

 **Chapter 6.5**

My name is Akira Komori. I was brought up in a church when I was 8 years old. I recently was told by my adopted father about a place called the Sakamaki manor. A place that holds all of my memories and I have to be 17 in order to go. I was finally 17 but my sister, Yui Komori, and I had to arrive separate time.

I research about the place in where I was going when I was older to realize that they were... vampires. A full vampires unlike me that was only half human. When I arrived I met the six Sakamaki's brothers and a deal that changed my life forever. The moment I entered the building, my life, the way I knew myself, and my memories would changed more than I can ever imagine.

The first person that a made move on this contract was Ayato Sakamaki, but my memories say that I call him Aya-chan. He is quite harsh, annoying, and likes to say Yours Truly a lot. He was the type of person I knew that I wouldn't get along with at all, but...he showed me a side that seemed gentle. A gentle side that I'm surprised to know of, and in ways want me to understand why he shows to me. A girl that doesn't even remember him anymore.

Then, the oldest came in name Shu Sakamaki or Shu-chan. In my memories, I was friends with him and someone by the named Ed-chan. I never understand that much, but I did know one thing about Shu. He wasn't always the type of person to have such a stoic face. I remembered his smile that filled so much warmth. It saddens me not see that smile again.

The most perverted vampire of them all, Laito Sakamaki or Lai-chan. He was one of the people that was so sure about my past. That I will become the girl that he knows so well, and everything can back to normal. I wish things can go back to normal with my memories, but things change, people change.

The insane person of these brothers is Kanato Sakamaki or Kana-chan. I had know idea how important these vampires were to me, until he purposely fell down and tried to kill himself. He also showed me just how important I am to all of them as well. Kanato, the insane vampire holding his favorite Teddy had showed me something that I have finally understand.

The tea and polite loving freak Reiji Sakamaki or Rei-chan. It was thanks to him that I realized they all of them had something dark happening to them when I was gone. When he drank my blood, I could've feel the pain and sadness he felt for so many ears. My heart and my head wanted to know just what happened to them when I was gone.

The youngest was Subaru Sakamaki or Suba-chan. He didn't talk much and only likes to keep it himself. I remember when he was young that he would always look up to his mother in a huge tower holding a knife he game. A knife that can kill any vampires just from through the heart. I still wonder, just what is Subaru thinking giving me that knife.

Each of them lead me to something that I know will end badly or good. Nobody knows what they're fates ends up, but I know only one thing. I came here to find my memories and I will not give up on finding them. Despite it being connected to the vampires, I will not care. For I have accepted who I am, and what my memories hold.

I...will not run!

 **Chapter 7**

My eyes snapped open from the thunder going on outside to hear the rain. It actually was raining really hard outside. I stand up with my long blue pajama dress that reached to my knees opening one of the curtains. I look forward to see that woman from before, the moment of when Laito was hugging me.

The lighting crashed giving her a transparent look having my eyes widen. I stared at her as she turned to smile gently at me. My reaction was to close the curtains and step away from the window to suddenly feel a huge pain in my head. It was thumping like a heart beat that brought both of my hands up to my head.

I step back bumping into someone to turn around seeing Yui just stare at him. Her face was emotionless and her eyes look blank for some reason.

"Yui..." I reach my hand towards her.

She grabbed my wrist tightly to start pulling me out of the room going underground. We were going through a tunnel, and she didn't say anything, nothing. I look ahead to see a door that Yui was pulling me towards that seem to have no knob or anything.

My eyes closed frighten on what is going to happen, but was welcomed with...laughter?

My eyes snapped open to look around seeing that I was in front of a fountain, and I was in the Sakamaki's garden.

"What is...?" I looked around once more to see Yui was gone, "Yui...?"

"Over here!"

I heard shouting to turn my head seeing the Sakamaki's triplets. They're appearance looked younger, almost like the time of my memories.

 _Then..._

I looked around to see what looks like a younger me hiding in the bushes just staring at them. She was smiling and laughing with them to just watch as they play. Kanato was crying suddenly when the bats were flying, still holding his teddy bear.

"The bats I just caught got away," Kanato says sadly.

"Don't cry, Kanato," Laito says gently, "We can catch them again."

"Yeah, stop your sniveling! I'll catch 'em for you!" Ayato says happily, full of confidants.

Little laughter filled my ears to look at the small me, but her expression suddenly became sad.

"Ayato?" An angry woman's voice spoke up.

I turned my head back to see that woman from before walking to Ayato looking angry at him.

"Cordelia-mama..." The small me whispered.

My eyes widen to just realize what the little me just said.

"Is this where you've been?" Cordelia ask harshly, "Now come along with me."

 _This woman is...my mother..._

Laito and Kanato left to just have Ayato deal with the woman, _Cordelia-mama._

"You're going back inside to study," Cordelia-mama stated.

"N...No way!" Ayato shouted at her, "All I've done is study!"

"I don't want any excuses," She replied plainly, "Return to your room."

"How come Kanato and Laito get to play while all I ever get do is study?" Ayato asked frustrated.

"Because you're not like other children," She replied.

"No, I wanna play more!" Ayato spoke desperately.

"How many times must I tell you?!" She shouted at Ayato.

We, me and the little me, flinched hearing that woman suddenly shout Ayato. Ayato looked up at the woman looking scared.

"You are the successor. Do you understand what that means? Now, tell me what you must do," She ask with a calm voice.

Ayato looks down sadly saying, "I must become number one. I must become better than anyone."

 _The reason why Ayato keeps saying...Yours Truly..._

"And if you fail?" She asked.

"I am not my mother's child," Ayato replied, like it was normal.

My eyes widen as my hand reached to my mouth watching this.

"so I will be sunk to the bottom of the lake?" Ayato finishes.

"Aya-chan..." The little me whispers sadly.

"Exactly, good boy!" Cordelia happily says with a smile, "You are worthless to me unless you are number one. Worthless boys must spend eternity at the cold, damp bottom of the lake, all alone, where no one can help them. Unless that's what you want, go to your room."

Ayato flinched but my heart was filled with anger for this person. I walked forward to try tapping on Ayato's shoulder. My couldn't get even wider when Ayato flinched turning around staring at me with wide eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Ayato asked, scared.

I looked up to see Cordelia-mama staring at me with wide eyes, as well as Laito and Kanato staring at me. My head turned behind me to see the little me staring at me with wide eyes as well.

I look back at Ayato to smile down gently whispering, "You will have friend soon. Treat her nicely, okay?"

Ayato's eyes widen to have my hand off of his shoulder for Cordelia to reach towards me. My eyes widen to see that my vision was vanishing of them with a new one. There were 2 people siting down at different parts of the garden. One of them was reading a book while the other was making something.

My eyes then focused on the little me staring at them with a big smile. We both heard a dog barking to turn seeing a small looking Shu laughing, while holding a small puppy. The woman stand up looking at Shu confused.

"Shu, what are you doing there?" The woman asked.

"Beatrix-mama..." The little me whispered, to seem quite worried.

My head turned sharply at the little me even more confused.

 _I have two mother's..._

I look back at the scene to see Shu running towards his mother showing her the puppy.

"Look, a friend just gave him to me!" Shu says happily.

"Release that thing at once," Beatrix-mama commanded.

Shu was laughing a little to have the dog start licking at him.

"Hey, that tickles!" Shu complains, while laughing.

"Shu!" Beatrix yells having his attention, "You are the eldest son, and therefore, the next head of the family. You must learn how to conduct yourself at all times."

Beatrix's eyes turned to the butler to take the puppy away from Shu, but Shu start fighting for the puppy.

"No! I promised Edgar I'd take care of him!" Shu shouts.

 _Edgar? ...Ed-chan...?_

Beatirx walked up to Shu to glare at him for Shu to give up the puppy. Shu ran away sadly for Beatrix to sit back down and completely ignore Reiji. My eyes narrowed to walk forward grabbing the puppy.

The puppy barked having everyone to look at me.

"W-Who...?"

My eyes looked at the small Reiji with his eyes widen to see me having the puppy. I ignored him to walk to the little me behind the bush.

"Can you take care of this puppy?" I whispered.

Her eyes widen to nodded her head taking the puppy, then run off without Beatrix and Reiji noticing the little me. I faced them once more to look Beatrix with a smile.

"Don't ignore him. He is your son too," I stated looking at Reiji, "See you again."

Their eyes widen having my whole vision change once more. The wind was picking up having white petals going around. In front of me was Subaru looking up a tower to see a woman at the window. There was a little far off behind Subaru to have my hand reach towards the little me.

She flinched to look have her head turn towards me. I smiled to still look up at the woman having our eyes connected.

"We will protect Subaru..." I look down at the little me, "right?"

Her eyes widen to look at Subaru letting go of my head running towards Subaru. She hugged him from behind to my connect once more with the woman.

 _...Chrsta-mama..._

A voice whispered in my head to look in front of me with a different vision. Cordelia-mama and another man were siting from apart each other intertwining their hands on the table.

"Cordelia, you are easily the most beautiful and elegant being alive," The man says gently, "It is obvious that all things exist to love you and kneel at your feet."

"Richter, I would like you to always stay by my side just to whisper your sweet nothings," Cordelia commented.

I saw something moving from the corner of my eye to see Ayato and myself next to each other. They were staring at the scene but Ayato's eyes were glancing at the little me.

"Aya-chan..."

Suddenly, the whole thing become black and white and time stop moving for some reason.

"What...?"

I looked around confused to see something moving besides myself. It was her again staring straight at me with her gentle smile. I step back to feel something tugging on my dress to turn seeing the little me.

She looked up at me sadly whispering, "I'm sorry."

My head was thumping again to have me grab my hand and fall down. My whole world was becoming black, and it was...frightening.

"Hey. Hey, wake up."

A voice entered my ears to slowly open my eyes see Ayato stare back at me.

"Aya-chan..." I whispered, "Where are we?"

"In the Underground waterway," Ayato replied.

Ayato and I stand up to look around to have me realize that Yui isn't here.

"Where's Yui?" I asked confused.

"Huh? You're the only one here," Ayato states confused.

I looked back at him surprised and confused to suddenly hear laughter. My head turned to the direction of the laughter to see the door from before.

 _"Cordelia-mama.../...Beatrix-mama.../...Christa-mama.../...I'm sorry..."_

I blinked to have everything run back at me from why I was here, and what I was doing.

 _They're my...then..._

I looked at Ayato to feel my heart beating fast for me to step to the side.

"Akir-"

I didn't let him finish for I ran past him to bump into someone.

"Aki-"

I didn't pay attention to the voice for me to push the person away, and walk pass him continue running. Their voices were screaming my name, but I ignored them to rush in the building. The doors slammed open with a loud bang waking everyone up.

"Nee-chan!"

I looked up at the stairs to see Yui in her pink nightgown with everyone else behind her.

"Akira/Akira-chan!"

I look behind me to see Ayato and Laito behind me looking at me slightly worried.

"Nee-chan..."

I faced the soft voice again to connect my with Yui, but a woman's face was right behind her smiling at me. She always had that same smile all the time and it's starting to scare me. My feet moved back as all I did was look at the woman behind Yui.

"...Cordelia-mama..." I whispered bumping into someone.

My head turned to see Shu, but looked behind him to see a woman looking straight at me with wide eyes.

"...Beatirx-mama..." I whispered.

I backed into a different directions to bump into someone again to look at Subaru, but my eyes connect with the soulless woman staring down at me.

"...Christa-mama..." I whispered to get even more scared.

"...Cordelia-mama?" Ayato spoke confused.

"...Beatrix-mama?" Reiji asked confused.

"...Christa-mama?" Subaru finishes.

The were all around me to push through away from them as I just stepped back to have all of them, besides Yui, turn into little kids from that memory.

 _"Akira!/Akira-chan!/Akira!/Akira!/Akira!Akira!"_

All different voices and images enter my head thumping loudly. My eyes were burning as tears start going down my cheeks.

"Please..." I whispered to look at them.

They returned back into their normal self as I hold my head for _that_ woman was still behind Yui.

"Stop..."

 _"My little Akira..."_

"Stop it!" I shouted loudly.

My vampire self came out with it's long white hair and red eyes with tears going down my cheeks.

"Akira!" Ayato shouted holding me to him.

I gripped on his arms to look down pleading for this thumping in my head to stop.

"Please...make it stop...make it stop...make it stop..." I spoke desperately hanging onto Ayato tightly, "I'm scared...make it stop...help me..."

My vision was having black dots everywhere for the pain in my head to get worse. Everything was getting dark as I spoke in the most begging, pleading, weak voice I've ever heard from me.

"Help me..."

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this story for I can't wait for the next chapter, or the one after that. The big climax will happen in the next chapter probably. It was fun and thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows all of you guys give.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys. So as we normally start of with the thanks:_**

 ** _Thank you_** _guest 6 **for reviewing.**_

 ** _Thank you_** _milly_ _ **for reviewing.**_

 _ **Thank you** __jade_ _ **for reviewing.**_

 _ **Thank you** Hinata **for reviewing.**_

 _ **Thank you** Guest 7 **for reviewing.**_

 _ **Thank you** Fangirl **for reviewing**_

 _ **Thank you** Megan **for reviewing**_

 _ **Thank you** Linda **for reviewing, and I'm glad you like this story.**_

 _ **Thank you** Guest 8 **for reviewing and I'm sorry that I didn't update this sooner.**_

 _ **Thank you** Lily **for loving this chapters and I'm glad that you are enjoy it.**_

 _ **Thank you** kathyluvzelle __**for following.**_

 _ **Thank you** yunibell **for following.**_

 _ **And everyone else that I missed thank you for reviewing, favorite, and following. You guys are awesome.**_

 ** _Hope you enjoy this chapter, and the rest of the story._**

 ** _I do not own Diabolik lovers._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 **Chapter 8**

A beautiful piano was playing while I looked at my reflection. My face has gotten paler than normal, my brown eyes slowly having red in it, and my hair was starting to become lighter. This whole ordeal doesn't make any sense and I'm simply starting to get scared.

The beautiful piano was still playing and it got me curious to who was playing it. I exited my room to follow that music down this hallway. Once I open the door to that room, I saw Laito playing on this piano with a smile on his face.

"Lai-chan?" I questioned.

He continued playing, but replied, "Why, hello there, Akira-chan. I'm thrilled that we ran into each other here."

I narrowed my eyes at this familiar tone, when a song entered my head. This song didn't sound like anything from Laito's piano, so why am I remembering this song at all. I moved forward to touch the piano closing my eyes, and before I knew it... I was singing.

 _"Sweet dreams are made of this_

 _Who am I to disagree?_

 _Travel the world and the seven seas_

 _Everbody's looking for something_

 _Some of them want to use you_

 _Some of them want to get used by you_

 _Some of them want to abuse you_

 _Some of them want to be abused"_

I stop singing to slowly open my eyes to be greeted with three pairs staring at me. I didn't even notice that Kanato and Ayato were even here, or that Laito stop playing the music.

"Kana-chan, Aya-chan, Lai-chan," I spoke softly to ask, "I must ask, who is the woman in the purple and black dress?"

Their eyes widen even more to look down sadly besides Ayato, who continue staring at me.

"You first start remembering a song for so long, and now you suddenly ask about her," He spoke hatefully talking about that woman.

 _"Cordelia-mama!"_

 _I must know more about her. I want to know what happened to her, and maybe she can help me find my memories._

I looked up at Ayato narrowing my eyes, "Please tell me. I must know what happened to her. If anything, she can help me find my memories-"

"She can't!" Kanato shouted suddenly.

"I'm sorry, Akira, but she can't help you. For she is..." Ayato looked at me seriously, "Dead."

In those words, my whole vision changed and I'm seeing something I wish I never had.

 _*Vision*_

"Ahhhhhh!" The lady, Cordelia-mama, was screaming with blood coming out of her chest, "Ayato."

The dress was staining her dress to back up the stairs glaring at Ayato. Ayato was smiling to look over at his clothes.

"What a shame, it's ruined now," Ayato states, not caring at all, "And I really like this shirt too. It's soaked in your blood, mom," Ayato moved his hand that was covered in his Cordelia's blood to his mouth, "Your blood tastes so sweet, but...Akira's was better."

My eyes widen as I looked at this scene to have Cordelia whisper, "Akira..."

"Though, I suppose for now, yours is delicious, "Ayato moved his hand from his face to show blood going down his chin and his green eyes glowing, "I want more."

Cordelia looked scared to quickly turn around running up the stairs with Ayato's laughter in the background. I followed her to see her lean against the hallway wall with blood on it. Every step she took just showed a trailed of blood on the floor or on the wall. She slammed the doors open for me to hear piano music.

"Laito...Laito..." Cordelia says in pain reaching for him.

"Oh no," Laito replied, still playing the piano, "What's the matter?"

"It's Ayato," Cordelia spoke hatefully, "He's torturing me! Even remind me of the lost Akira!"

"Akira-chan..." Laito whispered to ignore it, "Wow, really? Well, I knew this would happen sooner or later."

"Laito, I command you to help me!" Cordelia commands scared.

There was sounds from the window to scare Cordelia looking around the room.

"Ayato has come for me. He has come to kill me!" Cordelia says with eyes of fear.

"That isn't Ayato. That's just the wind." Laito confirms.

They were looking at window to see a branch just harmlessly banging on the glass. Laito's and Cordelia's connected for him to smile.

"I'll keep you safe," Laito states.

My vision changed to see that I was in the room when I first saved Yui. The woman was leaning against the balcony looking up at the red moon as before. Laito entered the room to have Cordelia turn to look at him.

"Have you driven Ayato away from me?" Cordelia asked softly.

"Yes. He's gone," Laito replies with _smile_ on his face.

"I knew I could depend on you, Laito," Cordelia spoke happily, "Say Laito, do you know a girl named Akira."

"Akira?" Laito questioned, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I can still remember the way she is, everything about her. That child was brought her by your father, and she was given a title. A title that even her mother. I really do love that little girl." Cordelia smiled remembering the little girl, "Her smile was like my own light." She smiled to lean closer to Laito, "Thought, its not the same kind of love with you, Laito."

"Do you love me more than anyone else?" Laito asked moving towards her.

"Yes," Cordelia says without hesitation.

She moved her bloody hand to Laito with her usual smile.

"You never change, do you?" Laito says helplessly.

He was finally in front of her, grabbing her hand looking straight down at her.

"Laito, I love you," Cordelia spoke softly, "I mean that."

Laito's eyes narrowed to surprise me by the sudden shove he gave to her. I watched as she fall all the way down on a bush filled with roses. They were know all stained with her blood.

"Now you are mine, for eternity, and...you won't hurt Akira-chan," Laito whispered walking away.

My eyes widen to face Laito's back, but was moved again to be facing Kanato's back. He was holding a candelabra with purple fire on.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Kanato ask looking down at her holding Teddy, "There's a hole in your chest, Mother."

 _A hole?_

Kanato lean down putting the candelabra on the ground, "Wake up, mother," He touched her hair, "I wonder where your hair went? Help me look for it. C'mon. Are you dead, mother?" He touched her forehead leaning even closer, "You're so cold...and so wet. Mother, you must be freezing. I'll warm you up."

Kanato grabbed the candelabra and pointed the fire on Cordelia having her burn. My hands went to my mouth watching her burn with purple fire.

"Now, doesn't that feel warm, mother? C'mon, tell me you're getting warmer," Kanato started laughing watching her burn, "You deserve this mother! I won't let you speak ill of Akira or hurt her!"

Kanato's laughter made me realize one thing and the thought that I have makes me hate knowing. They all killed her to...protect me.

 _*end vision*_

My tears were streaming down my cheeks with my hand on my mouth. I step back to look at Sakamaki triplets for all of this was getting too much. Why? I turned around running away to hear them shout my name.

I didn't care for all of this was too much.

 _The one person who I thought can help me is dead. The one person to get my memories is dead. The one person who changes everything is dead._

I continued running, not caring anymore, not worrying anymore.

 _All this sadness, all this pain, how can they handle this? How can they do this? All I want are my memories, but I'm so terrified that I won't get them. If that one person is dead, then I shouldn't be here._

Through my feeling and thoughts, I bumped into someone to look up seeing Subaru.

"Suba..."

I stop saying his name for when his eyes connected with mine. He figured out that I knew what the triplets have done to Cordelia. I chuckled to look down as more tears start going down.

"You knew...you knew the whole time. The one person who can actually help with my memories dead! You spoke nothing about it!" I shouted at him.

"Akira..." Subaru spoke surprised.

"Why did you give me that knife," I cut him off, "That knife kills vampires and not only that...I am a vampire," Subaru walk away but I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

In seconds he slapped my hand off of him to glare straight at me.

"Stay away from me! Come any step closer and I'll destroy you," Subaru spoke with narrowed eyes.

"No, I don't believe that," I spoke softly glaring at him.

"Yes I will, Akira!" Subaru shouted at me, "You haven't been here for a long time so what do you know? I will not only break your body, but your mind as well!"

Subaru punched a bush having the white rose's petals in the air. I look at the white petals to remember that woman in the high tower and the memory of me hugging Subaru. My eyes connected back to his to walk forward for him to get confused.

"The way you say is like you trying to tell yourself that," His eyes widen when I spoke, "Even at this very moment, all I can see his the kind heart that you have."

I stopped in front of Subaru to look up at him without any hesitation of what I'm gonna say.

"You are no evil. You are not polluted. You are not hideous. You are you," I raised my arms to wrap them around his waist, hugging him, "I might not know what have happened in the years I have gone, but what I say is the truth. What I am doing is my own free will? Do you understand, Suba-chan?"

I released my hold on him slightly to look back at his eyes for him to rub head and hug me back. His head was on shoulder, one hand intertwine with my hair, and the other on my back pulling me to him.

"Akira..." Subaru whispered moving his head to my neck.

"Suba-chan, you haven't answered my questioned. Why did you give that knife?" I ask seriously for Subaru to lick my neck.

My eyes widen as I stared at Subaru from the corner for him to smirk.

"It's so that when the time comes, I want you to stab me with it," Subaru finally replied.

My eyes widen to fully release him from a hug and try to push him away.

"Akira..." Subaru noticed my pushing to push me back in the hug, "That knife can also be used to kill yourself or someone that you want to save."

As Subaru was talking all I can do was trying to push him away from me because this is insane.

 _He gave me the knife to kill anyone, even me. Not only that Kana-chan, Lai-chan, and Aya-chan killed their mother. The only woman that has any answers to find my memory._

Before I knew it, my struggles with Subaru ended with him putting me to sleep from drinking my blood without warning. When my eyes open again I felt warmth and breathe on my neck. I turned around to see red hair, closed eyes, and peaceful looking expression on his face.

 _Aya-chan?_

I sit up to stare at Ayato to look around seeing as I'm in my own room. When I look back at Ayato my hand subconsciously rub his head for him to lean into my hand. At that moment, I knew that my heart forgave Ayato, Laito, and Kanato whether I like it or not. My heart probably forgave everyone else for what they have done to Yui and myself, but doesn't mean that I will forget.

I sighed from sadness of having to wait for my _own_ mind to remember. I wonder how much longer will that take.

 _I am confused about one thing._

I looked down at Ayato to narrow my eyes slightly.

 _Why is Aya-chan sleeping on my bed?_

 ** _I'm so sorry for this late chapter. School has become very busy for me and has been taking my 100% attention for this is, again, the biggest year of my life. I will be busier than normal, so please be patient on upcoming chapters and more._**

 ** _I hope you guys like this chapter anyway, and thank you guys so much for 53 reviews already. You guys are awesome and fantastic._**

 ** _Until next time._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Sorry for being late on this chapter lately. I have been super busy with school, and other things going on around my life. As usual, we will first start with the thanks.**_

 _NIGHTANGLE21 **thank you for following and favorite**_

 _ **Thank all of you for reviewing my story and I hope you understand my reasoning for being late on these chapters. For the in the future, I always be busy and try my best update.**_

 _ **Alright, let's get ready for this chapter. Enjoy**_

 _ **I do not own Diabolik lovers**_

 _Chapter 9_

I was dreaming...dreaming something strange...

A woman with beautiful white hair and brown eyes looking down at me with the most happiest smile I've seen. I wanted to reach for her but I couldn't it.

 _"Tsukiko."_

A man's voice soon came in for my eyes to scan the whole room for that man. I finally found him as he walks straight to me. His beautiful brown hair and glowing red eyes. He looks at me with a smile to walk to the woman named Tsukiko.

 _"Akihiko."_

The woman spoke with affection to kiss him on the lips. They both look down at me as I feel myself smile looking at them.

 _"How is my daughter doing?"_

 _...What?!_

 _..._

My eyes snapped open to see the ceiling and finally move my body. I sit up quickly to look around to see that I was in my room. My room in the Sakamaki's mansion. My heart was hammering through my chest for that dream felt too real.

"Maybe a walk will clear my mind..." I whispered to myself.

I stand up looking down at my pajamas to walk to my closet something comfy on. The pajamas were gone to wear a plain t-shirt and pants. Entering the bathroom to get change for I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep after that dream.

Once I was done, I put pajamas on my bed and walked out of my room. I ended up outside looking at beautiful full moon.

"...Tsukiko..."

The woman's appearance came into my head.

"...Akihiko..."

The man's appearance came standing next to the woman.

I heard a noise to look in front of me seeing bats on a small little building staring at me. My feet move to the bats reaching my hand towards them, but they fly pass me with a voice echoing in the building.

"Oh, be quiet," The familiar voice spoke up.

"Shu-chan?" I question to walk in.

He was in the building, siting down with his back lean against the wall looking down at his book.

"Shu-chan?" I ask tilting my head.

He continues to look down at his book replying, "Do you want something?"

I stayed in my spot getting annoyed at how rude he is being. When somebody talks you should at least look at the person, honestly.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but something has been wrong with me recently, or more like something weird is going on with me," I stated for him to look up at me.

"Weird?" He ask.

I nodded my head as I continued on, "I had dream of two people that were looking down at me. A man and woman smiling at me as if they know me."

Faster than I can think, Shu suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down to my back laying on the step stool. My eyes stared at him surprised for he was staring at me back with intense eyes. He moved my hair a little to place it on my cheek as a warm feeling came through my whole body.

"Shu-chan?" My voice was soft and calm.

He lean down to my neck piercing my skin as I flinched making a small whimper come out. I can hear him drinking my blood, echoing in my ear, as his body suddenly jerked up looking at me.

"It can't be..." He spoke surprised holding both of my cheek, "You...your coming back. Your blood has become so sweet...my Akira."

My eyes narrow in confusion as he spoke to wipe the blood going down my neck. He licks the blood from his thumb to have my eyes widen staring at him.

"It's really hot and even from here it smells delicious," Shu whispers in my ear to lick my neck and pierce it again.

"Shu-chan, that's too much," I say to push his shoulder.

He grabbed my hand that was pushing on his shoulder staring at me.

"Your neck isn't the only source of blood," Shu stated to bring my wrist close to his face.

He first lean against my hand, placing it against his cheek, then bites my wrist while staring at me through the whole thing. Once he had his fill of drinking from that spot, he brought my hand down to pull me in a sitting position on his lap. He was about to drink my blood from my shoulder, but the vampire side of me stopped him.

I grabbed his face to have him look at me, "Shu-chan, what is going on? Why is this happening to me now?"

"You have been wanting to have your memories for so badly, but without the place for your memories were stored here," Shu replied to lean forward.

My human self return as I stared at him to ask, "Who are the man and woman that was in my dream?"

Shu moved away from me to have my hands fall back to my side. He stand up to look at the entrance with narrow eyes.

"Come out," He spoke calmly, "I know your there."

A man showed himself for my eyes to widen and quickly stand up.

"You were always perspective," The man spoke up.

 _"Uncle Richter"_

The little girl from before entered my mind as my eyes widen even more, but for some reason I felt like my heart couldn't trust him. He walked forward while Shu was grabbing his back and leaving. Richter looked at Shu's back but I noticed how Shu's eyes narrowed hatefully looking at him.

"Shu-chan..." I spoke up. Shu stopped to look at me as I smiled for his eyes to widen, "Good night."

He smiled as if it was painful and saddening to only nod and finally leave. I looked back at Ritcher with a serious look as he looked back at me.

"Hello Akira," Ritcher spoke softly with a serious face.

His voice somehow made me cringe as if my instincts were to not trust. Then a memory of him and that woman, Cordelia-mama, came to my head.

"Are you gonna to talk Akira?" He spoke walking to me placing his hand on my my cheek, "Do you not remember me?"

I stepped back from his touch answering, "Uncle Ritcher..."

He smiled which was unusual for I never figured a man like him, would smile the way he does now.

"You remember?" He asked surprised and happy.

I shake my head replying, "Not all of my memories for only little pieces enter. But...you...don't feel like Uncle to me."

Ritcher frowned to explain, "That's because we are not related. I was Uncle through your mother and father."

My eyes widen asking, "My mother and father?"

He nodded explaining, "You mother Tsukiko Shiro."

 _'Tsukiko.'_

"Your father Akihiko Yoshimoto," He continues.

 _'Akihiko.'_

"Your mother was named after the full moon she was born with. The moon shinned upon your mother for the name Tsukiko to come, Moon Child. Tsukiko was a vampire princess from another village with the title Moon princess," He stopped noticing my disgusted face of that title, "Yes, your mother didn't like the title either, but your father wasn't betrothed to your mother."

I looked up at him confused for him to smile as my gaze become curious.

"It was my brother betrothed to your mother, Karlheinz," He stated.

 _'Heinz-oto-san.'_

My eyes widen as pieces of the memory returning is slowly starting to make sense.

"But...it was never going to happen. Your mother was in love with a prince from another village that was far from hers but still captured her heart. Your father felt the same for her. In order to claim the person he loved, he must fight Karl Heinz to take her hand in marriage. He won the fight and was blessed with a daughter the moment they got married," He finally took a break of explaining.

I look down at the floor trying to process all this information as images of them, my mom, dad, and Karlheinz, kept showing up in my head.

"It was decided that Karlheinz would be your godfather, and me as your Uncle. Your mother knew that once you were born that you would have powers to destroy, and people would be using you. She ask for a wish, under the full moon, to become human as you are growing inside of her. The moon granted her wish and you were born as a half-vampire, but being a half-vampire wouldn't last for long," He stated.

I looked up at him to wanting to know more about this. This information could possibly help me with my half-vampire self, but...he didn't continue that information.

"Unfortunately, the day you turn 2 years old, your parents were killed by vampire hunter," Ritcher explained.

My eyes widen for my adopted father is a vampire hunter.

 _Then, the reason he retired is because...he..._

"We don't know who requested this from but I'm sorry Akira. Karlheinz was able to find you and bring you to this house. The last time I saw you was when you were 8 and you disappeared," Ritcher finally finished his explanation.

"I...I can't believe it...I'm from a family of..."

I couldn't finish my sentence for a thumping sound came into my head. My hands went to my head as footsteps were coming towards me. I looked behind Ritcher to see Yui staring at me emotionless.

"Yui?" I spoke up confused.

"Akira, we can finally meet her," Ritcher spoke almost creepily happy, "Come with us."

My eyes focused on him as he smiled reaching his hand towards me.

"Meet...who?" I asked confused.

His smile turned into a smirk replying, "The woman to help with your memories."

Without me answering his question, he quickly grabbed my hand dragging me along with Yui to a room. I looked around this room to remember that this is the room that I saved Yui from the Sakamaki's brothers.

He grabbed my adopted father's journal looking at Yui.

"You will no longer need for this, "He says destroying it.

My eyes widen as I got my hand out of his grasp to step back bumping into Yui. Her hands were gripping onto my shoulders harshly.

"Yui?"

She didn't answer me as Yui pushed me to a book shelf that was opening. She let me go for Ritcher to push me inside the room. We stopped to see a bloody dress. A dress that looks exactly like Cordelia's.

"Don't be hesitant. That dress belongs to you," He says.

I looked at Ritcher angrily, "What are you talking about?!"

Yui moved forwards touching the bloody flower on the dress. Her hand was on it for a few minutes to turn looking back at me with a smirk, which was so unlike Yui.

"We finally get to meet again...Akira," Yui spoke with a voice that brought shivers down my spine.

She walked towards to me gripping on my head to hug me tightly. An image came into my head, the woman that has been haunting me for quiet some time.

"Cordelia...mama..." I whispered.

Before I knew it she was laughing sincerely and happy at the same time.

 _How?_

* * *

 ** _3rd person_**

Her voice was echoing through the whole manor, waking up 6 brothers.

Shu was sleeping on the couch when he opened his eyes to whisper, "Akira..."

Reiji was doing his experiment but stopped to narrow his eyes saying, "Akira."

Laito was playing his game to have his eyes narrowed, "Akira-chan."

Kanato was in the sacrifical bride room to hug his Teddy tightly, "Akira..."

Subaru look out of the window but then look down narrowing his eyes, "Akira."

Ayato was laying on the couch but quickly sit up feeling something wrong. He quickly ran to Akira's room to see her not even there. He walks over to the bed to see her cross necklace that she always has with her. He grips it tightly to narrow his eyes, "Don't worry Akira. I'll protect you."

 _ **Hey guys! I would like to apologize for this way late chapter, but I must say that I am so busy with school. I'm surprised I was able to get some time off and write this story. For those of you that is still with me, thank you for waiting so long. Those who are new to my story and I haven't given thanks yet. I will do that in the next chapter.**_

 _ **I want to apologize again for my lateness. Please wait for the next chapter.**_

 ** _Until Next time_**

 ** _Please review._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! ^^**_

 ** _Okay first off, I want to say that I am so so sorry for this amazingly long wait. I don't have excuses by the same old same old. I'm busy. That's basically the reason and I'm getting busier now. 2017, busy year already._**

 ** _Anyway, I won't have enough to thank every individual for this chapter so to everyone that has comment, favorite, and follow. THANK YOU SO MUCH!_**

 ** _Hehe sorry. Please enjoy this new chapter and forgive me for this long wait._**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Cordelia**

 _Cordelia... Yui... one body... two hearts... how?_

These thoughts that ring in my head as I lean against the railing half listening to the conversation between Cordelia and Richter. My eyes never looking away from the dark blue sky as thoughts continue to block me the conversation.

It was until I felt an arm around my shoulders that I glanced over to see Cordelia hugging me, and snuggling to me only giving Richter a glance. Her eyes are dark pink instead of Yui's normal light pink color eyes. Her voice almost soft and delicate but her words are wicked and disgusting at the same time. She's wearing a long black dress with a rose pin on her head.

As she continue to hug me and snuggle up to me, all I can do is stand there and do what she says... otherwise... she will hurt Yui.

"Let it go," Cordelia spoke softly, "It's all in the past," She lets me go a little to completely face Richter, "As you can see, I have been resurrected, as you wished. Along with Akira by our side again."

She moves her hand to touch my long hair looking at me softly with eyes of a... mother?

 _Why is she looking at me with those eyes? Why me? Why not her own kids?_

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?!"

We all turned our heads to look sharply at the angry voice to see eyes full of angry that seem to stare at mine, and mine only.

"Aya...chan..." I whispered to no one.

He looks like a mess, almost as if he was trying to find something or someone. I couldn't stand to see his eyes anymore, so I looked away to stare at the red moon.

"Oh, it's you Ayato," Cordelia spoke up, "It's been a long time."

Ayato's eyes turned away from me to look over at Cordelia with hate.

"What have you done?" He spoke with anger noticeably in his voice.

"It doesn't appear you're here to say how please you are to see me again," Cordelia says happily as ever. She grabbed my hand for me to stare at her, "Akira we should be going soon don't you think?"

My answer was just simple nod wanting to speak at the moment, especially with Ayato here.

She turned to look Ayato saying, "As for why I'm here..." She looks back at Richter, "Richter, would you please explain it to him? I need some rest. I'm not fully used to this boyd yet. She shouldn't even be conscious."

My eyes narrowed looking down with my other hand behind my back in a fist. I was very close into wanting to snapping her neck but remembers that this is Yui's body.

"Yet, she's trying to eject me. Plus I want to have alone time with my adopted daughter," She continues speaking to look at me with smile.

I look back at her to see Ayato's eyes widen from what Cordelia said. She pulled by the hand out of the terrace and outside to the lake letting me go to walk further to the lake.

I stared at her back to speak up, "Cordelia-mama."

She turned head slightly answering with a slight "hm?" from her lips.

I continued, "I have something to ask you, and they don't involve my memories."

Cordelia fully faced with a smile on her face as the Yui I saw now turned into the Cordelia I slightly remember.

"Ask away Akira," She spoke softly with her smile turning into a smirk.

"Why you want to see me so and badly and why did-"

"Because I always though of you as my own daughter," She cut me was almost as if she knew what I was going to ask, she continued, "Your smile, you laughter, your sadness, your happiness, and your blood. I could remember them all. I always though of you as someone important to me. That's why I wanted you to be mine. My little Akira."

The memory of her and the young me hugging and laughing came into my head. I closed my eyes to sigh to slowly look back at her.

"As for Yui?" I asked.

Her smirk widen explaining, "After Laito pushed me off the terrace and I fell to the thorn bushes. Almost close to my deaths. Richter arrived before Kanato showed up with his chandelier. I told Richter to take my heart and give into another's person body."

As she spoke, the Cordelia I saw in front of me turned back into Yui. None of this felt right and if only I remembered everything. I might be able to help.

"For you see, my heart is inside this girl and once I take completely control of her. She will no longer exist," Cordelia says happily while laughing as well.

I closed my eyes looking down with hands in my fist feeling completely helpless. Before I can look up at Cordelia with anger, I was able to hear footsteps to quickly looking behind me. The one person I didn't want to see right now, and of course he had to be here.

"Aya...chan..." I spoke this time for everyone to hear to my voice.

As quickly as he can he grabbed a hold of my shoulder to push my back to his chest, so I can stare at Cordelia and hear Ayato's voice behind me. He made sure I was no where close to Cordelia at all.

"What will you do now, Ayato? Will you kill me again?" Cordelia spoke with a smile on her face.

Her voice sounded thrilled and happy to see Ayato along enjoyment for making him glare at her like that.

"I used to be a bad swimmer," Ayato says out of nowhere having me confused.

"Yes I remember," Cordelia replied happily, "However... you improved greatly, thanks to me. Don't you agree Akira?"

All I did was look at Cordelia not even answering her question.

"Now... it's your turn..." Ayato spoke having my eyes widen.

He pushed Cordelia down into the water as she struggles to reach the surface.

"Yui!" I shouted scared for my little sister.

I slapped Ayato's hand from my shoulder to run to Yui, but Ayato grabbed my wrist before I can get anywhere.

My eyes closed as I struggled with him shouting, "Let me go! I have to save he-"

"Onee-chan..."

My eyes widen to look over to hear that voice I know far too well. No second thoughts came into my head, as I got out of Ayato's grip to run over and help Yui out of the water. We were sitting on the grass staring at Yui as she answer question after question. It seems like with Cordelia taking over, she doesn't remember any of it.

"Yui, its been a long day. Why don't you rest and get some sleep?" I cut her off from her question.

"Okay, nee-chan," She says smiling to get off the grass and walk back to the house.

When she finally disappeared from my sight, I sighed and looked over at Ayato to see him staring at me.

"Why do you let Cordelia control you?" He spoke with anger showing in his voice.

"If I didn't, she would try and do something to hurt Yui. Not just Yui's soul, but her body as well," I spoke narrowing my eyes just from thinking what she would do.

He snapped me out of my thinking to be pushed down on the grass to have him hover over me. I stared at him with wide eyes surprised for he lean down suddenly to pierce my skin... drinking my blood.

 _W-What?_

"Listen to me Akira, as long as your alive. You belong to me... and to me only," He spoke while continue to drink even more, "Akira, your blood is so good. There is no comparison. You are mine."

He stops drinking my blood to stare at me with his eyes soften to lean forward. His lips touching me with so much intensity that I grab his shoulder trying to push him away.

"I see."

A voice pulled Ayato back for us to look over at the voice to see Laito and Kanato staring at us.

"It all makes sense now," Laito says relieved.

"I thought it was strange. Only just recently, the tinest whiff of Akira's blood smelled so sweet it would drive me crazy," Kanato spoke up looking down at his Teddy.

This atmosphere felt weird and strange... Ayato acted differently when drinking my blood. I pushed Ayato off of me, then quickly stand up to run to the house. I entered my room to breath heavily looking down at my blue cross to rub the blue gem in the middle with my thumb. I saw a little light coming from the gem to look at it closely as it showed words in it.

"Yo...sh...i...mo...to..." I spoke as the words coming together, "Akira... Yoshimoto?..."

My eyes widen for it had my name then this cross...

 _Father... Mother..._

 ** _Akira..._**

A small voice entered my mind for me to quickly look away from the cross to look around the room. There was nobody there until I someone grabbed me making me drop the cross.

"What?!"

I looked over at the person who grabbed me to see Subaru looking at me intensely.

"Stop smelling like that," He says to lean down piercing my skin drinking it like an animal.

"Su... Suba-chan... s-stop..." I spoke suddenly getting tired as I start to fall back.

"Akira!"

I heard him scream my name but I was already lost in slumber. The darkness surrounding me, comforting me like a warm blanket. The warmth of a hand slowly caressing my face for me to lightly open my eyes to see him.

"...Ritcher..." I spoke sleepily staring at him.

I was laying on a bed with Subaru gone and seeing something red. My eyes focused on the red light to see the red moon. Under that red moon was Yui in praying position to turn her head looking over at me.

 _No... It can't be..._

Her gentle soft pink eyes was now a bright green with a smirk on her face staring at me.

"Cordelia...mama..." I weakly spoke.

My strength felt like it was completely as I weakly turn my head to look up at the ceiling. The ceiling was spinning, darkness was surrounding me, and I had strength left to keep my eyes open.

"Sleep Akira," A voice from the distance spoke, "When you wake up, you will remember everything."

 **"Akira... Come on baby. It's time to wake up," A man's voice spoke to feel something warmth on my cheek.**

 **I slowly open my eyes to see a man with brown eyes and black hair smiling down at me. The warmth I felt on my cheek was his hand touching me lightly almost scared to touch to me at all.**

 _ **"Welcome to your memories Akira. It took you long enough."**_

There was another voice that spoke having that memory of that man in front of me and the warmth gone. My eyes completely widen to look around to see that I was in some weird mist. Nothing was there... Not a thing, a person, or... a light.

 _"Have you forgotten about me Akira?"_

I turned to look over at the voice to see... me... No, the little me from when I saw the brother's mothers.

"It's you," I spoke softly remembering now.

 _"It's time Akira. It's time for you to remember everything."_

In those words, the little me disappeared and I was sucked into my lost memories. The memories I so desperately wanted for so long... but why... why am I so...

 _Afraid?_

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I sure enjoyed it when I was writing it. Lol._**

 ** _Now, some of you already know the original story and obviously know her memories as it is, but this is the REWRITE. Meaning, a lot of them are going to be different._**

 ** _Please be patient for the next chapter._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Until next time_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! How is it going?!**_

 _ **Omg! How long has it been? Been a while hasn't it? I gotta apologize to you guys for this long wait for this chapter. Some of you probably thought I quit, I did not... Just my whole chapter was deleted and I got lazy to re-do all of that. I took a couple of months for a break. Wrote a new story. Gonna take a small break on that... and just write what I can, when I can, or when I want to.**_

 _ **Anyways, let us not waste any more time with my rambling. I hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **I do not own Diabolik lovers, only Akira.**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _Retrieving Memories Part I_

 **Recap**

 _"Have you forgotten about me Akira?"_

I turned to look over at the voice to see... me... No, the little me from when I saw the brother's mothers.

"It's you," I spoke softly remembering now.

 _"It's time Akira. It's time for you to remember everything."_

In those words, the little me disappeared and I was sucked into my lost memories. The memories I so desperately wanted for so long... but why... why am I so...

 _Afraid?_

* * *

 **Present**

Everything around me was pitch black, no breeze, and a little conversation was being heard far in the distance. First, a woman with the softest, happiest voice was ringing in my ears. Her voice felt so nostalgic that I could have slept for hours listening to it. Then, a crying baby was screaming. I'm sure that baby must have been really mad if it was screaming that loudly. More voices were coming through that had their own way of describing them. Even though I wanted to listen more to these voices, I had to open my eyes... and I did.

 _"Oh, good your awake."_

I turned my head over noticing the little me facing her back towards and staring different kinds of scenes. Some of the scenes were some that I recognized with the Sakamaki's brother, Karlheinz, and the three mothers. However, some of them were unfamiliar to me. There were other people that I didn't notice and I think I see...

"Those two are my..."

"Our parents," the little me finishes, still staring at the scenes.

I stared at the little me for her expression to remain blank. In all my life, I would have never thought that a child's expression can be this blank. There was no smile on her face watching these scenes, no sadness in her eyes, or anything. Her little hand reached for a scene of our parents and my entire head was thumping harshly. Voices were ringing through my ears and visions after visions were showing before my eyes. My screams were blocked out from my ears and everything was turning white.

 _"The memories you have longed for... It is time Akira..."_

I saw a shadow of the younger me coming towards me. Before she can reach me, my eyes were closed and everything returned to black.

"Would you two stop fighting?!"

A woman's voice was brought to my ears. This is the same voice as my mother, but she is dead so how...

"But Tsukiko, do you think I want my daughter to marry his sons!?"

 _What?!_

I snapped my eyes open to first see the floor. Then I looked up to see a pair of legs all over a bed with a small baby bed next to it. I realized that I was in the hospital with a newborn baby. It was tough for my whole body to move but I was able to get up in a sitting position. I finally took notice the people in the room were mother, father, Richter, and Heinz-oto-san.

"I want our daughter to fall in love with someone from her heart, not an arrange marriage," Father explained angrily at Mother.

"Akihiko," Mother spoke softly, putting her hand on his cheek to smile at him softly, "I know you don't like it, but Karlheinz is an old friend of ours. I'm the one who said okay to this arranged marriage."

Mother rubbed Father's cheek as he leans against her touch. They were staring at each other like it was only them in the world. Just by watching them, you can feel the love they have for each other.

 _Mother... Father..._

My heart was aching as this scene continued playing on. I miss them so much.

"What is her name?"

Richter spoke out looking down at the baby me. Mother and Father stopped their contact to look at Richter. They looked at each other smiling then look at the baby. Their eyes were filled with love and warmth for me.

"We decided on Akira," Mother spoke softly.

"Beautiful..." Richter replied, his hand reaching down to touch my cheek.

The baby woke up to show off brown eyes staring at Richter. She took hold of Richter's finger and went straight back to sleep.

"Wow Richter, that's the first time a girl actually isn't scared of you," Karlheinz spoke up teasingly.

Richter glared at his brother while Mother and Father chuckled a little.

"I finally understand why you wanted to turn her human," Father spoke up to look at Mother, holding onto her hand tightly and rubbing her head affectionately, "I would have done the same if it means to protect her."

Mother smiled up at Father for her to close her eyes exhausted.

"Something's wrong?" Richter spoke up.

My whole body felt lighter as time went on. When Richter said that, I finally brought myself up to stare at myself and Richter. The little me was crushing his finger and my eyes were open to a red color.

 _It didn't work..._

"How is this possible?!" Mother shouted scared and worried. "She was meant to be human, but she is..."

"A half-vampire," Heinz-oto-san finished.

The whole rooms atmosphere was completely different. It felt like the air was filled with worry and sadness. Everyone kept staring at me as my body turned back to human. She fell back to sleep, letting Richter's finger go. Mother was crying on Father's chest but I expected something like this were to happen. Happiness can not last for so long. In order to gain happiness, you need to work really hard for something like that.

"Richter and I will find some research on this," Karlheinz said. "Do not worry Tsukiko. Things are going to be fine and everything will be solved."

Mother nodded her head still crying. Father picked up the baby to bring her towards Mother and hugged me softly. This scene broke my heart to watch all of them to cry but everything was starting to fade away

"Mother! Father!" I shouted running towards them.

Everything returned to black.

"This is our only daughter Tsukiko. Why are we still talking about this arranged marriage like it is going to happen?"

A light was shown behind me for it to engulf me completely in it. I was inside a house with Mother and Father looking down at my old crib. They were arguing about the arranged marriage again. Ignoring this argument, I look down at crib to see myself squirming a little in her sleep. She was kicking her legs and moving my arms while making little noises.

"I know you are upset, but please understand that I am doing this for a reason. I know Karlheinz and I believe his sons need Akira," Mother replied.

Father crossed his arms looking away from her, "Is that a women's intuition?"

Mother chuckles to shake her head putting her hand Father's cheek, "No. It is because the life of a vampire royal is very lonely. The reason we chose Akira was for the meaning."

Father look back at Mother sadly, "Bright. A bright light that can show a way to other's people heart. That was the meaning we gave for her."

Mother nodded her head in happily while I continued staring down at myself.

 _A bright light..._

I sigh softly for the doorbell to ring. The loving atmosphere was gone with my cries of annoyance. Father picked me up happily while Mother got the door.

"Hey now," Father tickled my tummy. "You are just being a grumpy little lady."

The baby stopped crying to pull on Father's shirt and go back to sleep.

"Akihiko, it's Karlheinz. He came to visit," Mother stated walking back to us with Karlheinz behind her.

Karlheinz and Reiji definitely look alike but his hair is more white. He wears the same old cape that I have seen in portraits around the house. The moment he noticed the baby, his entire expression went from serious to happiness. He walked towards Mother and Father to tickle the baby cheek.

"Hello Akira," Karlheinz whispered softly.

The baby holds onto Karlheinz's finger, letting him know that she is aware of his presence.

"Heinz, don't you have to check on your own sons. Plus, the new wife that is giving birth to another boy," Father spoke softly, glaring hatefully down at Heinz-oto-san.

"I can't visit my goddaughter?" Heinz-oto-san questions, glaring back at Father.

Mother had to break up their glaring contest by grabbing hold of the baby and setting her back on the crib.

"No more fighting you two. Things are already bad enough knowing that my wish to turn her human wasn't fully granted. Now that we know she is half-vampire. She will have to make choice if she wants to become human or be a full vampire," Mother sighs sadly, looking down.

"It isn't your fault Tsukiko. We did all we could but I think your wish not being full granted is a good thing," Father replied patting her head. Mother looks up at Father angrily for him to stop her and continue, "We want our daughter to have the choices that we didn't. She is free to make her own decisions and live a life that isn't controlled like ours were."

"As much as I hate to say it, he is right Tsukiko," Heinz-oto-san commented. "We have been told what to do since the moment we were born. You two are the only ones that can start from scratch with Akira."

Mother looked up at them to sigh again and smile looking down at the baby, "A life that is free to make her own decisions. I guess my wish was fully granted."

Father smiled hugging Mother from behind to look down at the baby watching her sleep.

I smiled to feel so much love and happiness as these little baby scenes were beginning to show. There were scenes of me crawling, smiling, giggling, started speaking and laugh at the scenes of annoying Mother and Father. Father and Mother would give me present any chance they could get their hands. In one scene, Father brought a blue crest-shaped necklace. My eyes widen as I look down at my neck to see it missing.

 _That's right. I took off because Cordelia-mama told me too. That necklace... was from Mother and Father... and I..._

"How could I be so stupid?" Tears were starting to fall as I continue watching the happy scene, "The only thing I have from them, and I completely forgot it."

 _"You didn't know."_

I stopped my rambling to look over, seeing the little standing on my left. Her hair color is white and length going down to her middle back. Her eyes are a blood red color and only wearing a small, white, long sleeve dress.

"Your form?" I questioned staring at her.

 _"Yes. I thought it would be better if you start looking at yourself as a vampire. Akira, you must remember that these scenes will always be a part of you. They will hurt in the long run and your heart and mind may not be able to take it. However, you need to make a decision while watching these scenes of your memories. Now, are you ready?"_

"Ready? Ready for what?"

 _"For how our parents really died."_

My eyes widen as I stared at her surprised. Her appearance was vanishing and a harsh banging was heard from the door. Screams of people were outside the door and the house was crumbling fast. Mother is holding onto me tightly while Father was holding onto us.

"Mother... Father... I'm scared," the little Akira said shaking.

Mother and Father looked at each other worried. Father kissed Mother intensely to open a latch right under them, showing an underground cave.

"Go," Father said softly.

Mother looked at him like he was crazy replying, "I am not leaving you. We are going together."

"You and I both know that they will find us. They know of my existence as a vampire and know we are married. However, they do not know about Akira," Father looked at down at my younger self to kiss her head.

The little Akira looked up at Father to hug him tightly crying quietly. He kissed her cheek, forehead, and nose to finally put the blue cross around her neck.

"No matter what Akira, remember that I will always love you," He kissed her head one more time to give her back to Mother.

"Akihiko," Mother spoke sadly.

Father kissed her passionately on the lips, then softly pushed her down to the underground cave and lock the escape latch after.

"Akihiko!" Mother shouted loudly banging on the escape latch.

The people slammed the door open to bring out their guns towards Father. My eyes widen for the person pointing their gun was...

 _Yui's father..._

"Vampire! Prepare to die!" He shouted.

Father smiled for tears to fall on his cheek looking at Yui's father with the happy expression saying, "I do not mind dying in your hands Vampire Hunter for my life has been filled with happiness. I just wished... I didn't have to die... on my daughter's birthday."

After that saying, Yui's father shot my Father and killed him one blow. The scene changed with my Mother running through the cave to hear that loud shot crying and screaming. She was holding onto the little Akira shouting and crying as loud as she wanted.

"Heinz! Heinz!" Mother shouted, losing her footing to start falling on the floor.

She was caught by Karlheinz. He holds onto her tightly allowing her to scream and cry on his chest.

"I am so sorry Tsukiko. I tried to get here as soon as I can," Heinz-oto-san said.

"Akihiko... he... I..." Mother's words were in frantic.

"I hear them!" Someone shouted from inside the cave.

"Tsukiko we need to leave," Heinz-oto-san demanded to try pushing Tsukiko but she wouldn't move, "Tsukiko?"

Mother put the little me in Heinz-oto-san arms and smiled tightly at him saying, "They do not know of Akira's existence. As a mother, I need to protect her and the best thing for her is to not be with me."

"Tsukiko, what are you saying?" Heinz-oto-san questioned.

Mother removed the crest-shaped necklace from me and pushed Heinz-oto-san chest replying, "My last wish, please protect Akira in our absence."

"No... Tsukiko.."

Before Heinz-oto-san can say anything else, Mother ran straight to the men that were heading towards her direction. She stretched her arms wide in front of them so they will not pass her. Yui's father pointed the gun straight at Mother for her to only smile and hold on tightly to necklace in her hands.

"Akira, please be happy. Don't give your godfather a hard time. Learn your manners. Be polite. And... Happy 1st Birthday... My baby girl..."

 **BANG**

My hands went to mouth watching Mother fall on the ground with her blood staining her dress. She had tears going down her cheeks and her eyes were open staring at the necklace. Yui's father grabbed hold of the necklace to see a picture inside the necklace. It was the two adults he killed smiling with a baby in their arms. His eyes widen and he covered his mouth in shock to look down at the woman he killed.

"What... have I done?"

Meanwhile, Heinz-oto-san had successfully brought me out of the cave to watch the crashed house in front of him. He snapped his fingers for flames to start appearing the house. He was watching the house with hatred in eyes but felt squirming in his arms. He looks down to see the tear-stained Akira sleeping in his arms.

"It is going to be okay Akira. I will grant your mother's wish and you will be protected."

All of the scenes were gone for it to only be me and the little vampire me behind with the rest of memories behind her. I fell on my knees to cry heavily as it all came to me. The little me hold onto me tightly to let me cry.

 _"This is the reality that you need to face Akira. I am so sorry that you have to relive these scenes, but... we must continue. We do not have much time."_

I stared up at the younger me for her eyes to grow serious.

 _"It's time for you to meet the people that are going to take care for the next 7 years of your life."_

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd Scene! Okay this chapter was a lot of fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and please give me a review if you like this style better or if you like the old one better.**_

 ** _See you guys next time._**

 ** _Until then._**


End file.
